AMOR
by maxina-san
Summary: que sucede si ambas chicas se enamoran del mismo muchacho y encuentran aotra rival?


En el estudio de Icarly estaban sus tres integrantes originales ensayando para el próximo show.

-yo creo-manifestaba Carly –que tenemos ya las rutinas para el programa.

-si pienso lo mismo-dijo rápidamente el técnico productor mirando el reloj de la pared del estudio.

-primero bobo-Sam lo señalo con el dedo-que raro que opines lo mismo que ella-indicó ahora a su amiga- y segundo, tu no tienes ni vos ni boto en las decisiones artísticas, solo miras y apuntas con tu camarita.

-hey! yo también puedo opinar so..

-no!-lo interrumpió la rubia- solamente podrás opinar cuando aportes alguna idea original y graciosa, claro…-lo miró de arriba a bajo –con lo de gracioso me refiero a algún chiste o alguna acción y no mostrar fotos tuyas.

-todo esto es por que no quise hacer tu tonta idea de obra patética-se quejó el muchacho

-Tonta! Tonta!-Sam se aproximó dos pasos hacia Freddie, este se puso nervioso al ver el semblante de ella- como se nota que no tenes visión, era una obra de arte.

-como puede ser una obra de arte, el disfrazarme de cerdo, luego tratar de lazarme, marcarme con un hierro caliente, me querías marcar de verdad.

-tu no tienes idea de lo que es bueno, los fans estarían mas que satisfechos, díselo Carly

-Sam-dice su amiga rodando los ojos-de verdad no piensas eso, así que para mí es una conversación terminada.

-vamos, solo le marcaré un poco la piel, mira-la rubia se acercó a su bolso y sacó una varilla que en el extremo tenía las iniciales SP-hasta hice que bob el herrero un ex novio de mamá me lo confeccionara.

-no te permitiré que marques a Freddie-dijo Carly rotundamente.

-gracias Carly-Freddie miró a la morena, luego miró a la rubia y levantó sus cejas y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

La puerta del estudio se abre y asoma la cabeza el mayor de los hermanos Shay

-Ey fredo, abajo hay una niña que te busca

-gracias spens-dijo el técnico y comenzó rápidamente a guardar sus cosas.

-y...quién es la que te busca?-preguntó Carly

-es Jessica McPperson –respondió sin mostrar importancia, mientras terminaba de cerrar su laptop y tomar su mochila.

-la misma Jessica que es la capitana de las porristas y se postuló para reina de la primavera?-dijo Sam con un tono de sorpresa.

-si-Freddie las miró a ambas, ellas tenían una expresión rara

-y….por que te busca a ti?-Carly lo interrogó

-por que la estoy ayudando con informática, se le da terrible, estamos en la misma clase y el profesor Saiz me lo pidió.

-claaaro, ahora si entiendo-dijo Sam mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga-ella necesitaba su ñoñez, por un momento pensé que la chica necesitaba un transplante de ojos y cerebro.

-si, si Puckett lo que digas-el joven sacudió su mano en forma de derrota-nos vemos Carly-le dedicó una sonrisa y luego miró a Sam-demonio

-adiós Freddie-la morena le devolvió la sonrisa

-nerd-le contestó la rubia y le sacó la lengua

El productor técnico se dirigió hacia las escaleras, descendió, cuando llegó al primer piso del departamento Shay pudo ver a Spencer con una gran bola de extraño color y textura, se detuvo y miró con expresión confusa

-que es eso?

El artista estaba de rodillas con las manos manchadas con el extraño material

-es mi nueva escultura-le contestó sin apartar los ojos de ella tratando de moldearla-intento recrear la lucha del hombre con el destino o lo que salga.

-veo, pero que es eso?-volvió a preguntar el joven señalando con asco a la masa

-esto-Spencer lo miró con expresión de orgullo-es mi mezcla privada de tierra, almidón, mayonesa y un ingrediente secreto-miró hacia todos lados comprobando que no haya nadie más escuchando-miel

-enserio-Freddie lo contempló incrédulo

-aja-Spencer movió la cabeza afirmativamente-le dará una textura increíble y una buena dureza, lo que si-cambó un poco su expresión-atraerá a varios insectos…pero eso lo resolveré luego.

-tu eres el experto-le contestó el muchacho-y Jessica?

-ah!, tu amiguita-Spencer miró juguetonamente a su amigo-dijo que te esperaba en tu casa, es muy linda, freddo va a conseguir novia?

-no Spencer, ella es una compañera que la asesoraré con los estudios-terminó de decir eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y saludó con la mano en forma de despedida.

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento pudo contemplar a su madre sentada en el sofá junto a una chica con una expresión casi de terror, ella era de tez clara, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro, de facciones finas, en pocas palabras era muy bonita, sostenía en sus manos un álbum de fotos. El muchacho rogó para que no sean fotos de él, pero claro que eran de él ya que su madre solo arma álbumes con fotos suyas, las que Freddie no aparecen las guardas en una caja en el closet.

-hola Jessica-la saludó amablemente, luego le dio una mirada fulminante a su progenitora-mamá

-hola Freddie bebé-su madre le saludó con una amplia sonrisa-aquí esta tu linda y educada amiga esperándote, les estaba enseñando las fotos tuyas de cuando eras un bebé, para que vea que la mujer que decida ser la madre de tus hijos se garantizará de tener niños muy bonitos-ella miro a la muchacha como esperando alguna respuesta.

-si, gracias mamá-pronunció el apenado joven apretando los dientes –Jessica por favor por que no vienes a mi cuarto así comenzamos con los estudios.

-claro, será mejor empezar de una vez-dijo la niña con un poco de fastidio.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación.

-cariño-grito la sobre protectora madre-deja la puerta abierta, iré a buscar mas fotos para mostrarle a esa adorable chica.

-lo siento-dijo Freddie tapándose la cara.

-es siempre así?-Jessica lo mira con duda-apenas me vio me tomo del brazo me sentó en el sofá y no dejo de hablar maravillas de "mi hijito"-esto ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de la señora Benson.

-si, ella a veces puede ser medio, que término puedo usar, Sam diría loca, pero yo diría que me quiere mucho y soy su mayor orgullo-él se puso mas colorado de lo que estaba-ella solo me tiene a mi así que…si a veces…bueno, siempre se la pasa hablando de mi y de mis virtudes las cuales son muchas menos de lo que ella piensa. Siéntate ahí por favor yo iré a buscar una silla para mi-le indicó su escritorio el cual estaba realmente limpio y ordenado, aunque estuviese lleno de cds, dvs, y fotos de Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby y de él.

Jessica se sentó y contempló todo lo que estaba llenando el escritorio, miró detenidamente varias de las fotos y se sonrió ante las expresiones que tenían, él acomodó su asiento al lado de ella.

-así que estabas ensayando para iCarly?-le pregunto de pronto Jessica-eso me dijo el hermano de Carly.

-si, justo hoy es uno de nuestros días de ensayo-dijo Freddie mientras encendía la computadora.

-siempre creí que en el show eran todas cosas improvisadas.

-si lo son, lo que hacemos en el ensayo es discutir ideas, probar algún aparato nuevo para usar en algún segmento nuevo y cosas así, pero después en el show tanto Carly como Sam improvisan todo lo que dicen y hacen, por eso es tan gracioso el resultado, además, no me imagino a Sam memorizando un guión, me golpearía en lugares que no deben ser golpeados si se lo sugiriese-termino diciendo esbozando una sonrisa.

-como son las chicas?-ella se acomodó para quedar frente a él-o sea, las he visto en la escuela, soy fanática del show, pero siempre quise hablar con ellas, pero me daba vergüenza, me imagine que estarían cansadas de las personas siempre revoloteando alrededor.

-y, mira-Freddie comenzó a tocarse la nuca-Carly es súper simpática, dulce, inteligente, muy buena oyente, cada vez que Sam o yo tenemos un problema ella nos ayuda, escucha y nos aconseja, tiene un gran sentido de la moda y muy buen gusto. Sam es súper divertida, es muy leal, muy fuerte tanto físicamente como emocional, aunque a veces esconde sus sentimientos, es muy atlética-mientras él hablaba miraba a un punto en el espacio, volvió a mirar a su compañera de estudio-yo solo puedo decir cosas buenas de ellas, son mis amigas, son dos de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

-ah! que dulce-dice poniendo cara de cachorrito-ojala tuviese alguien que dijese eso de mi.

-bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar de una vez-dijo el joven-dime que no entiendes o que es lo que mas te cuesta.

-todo-dijo con desgano la niña.

-OK, comencemos con la básico-Freddie pensó que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

En el estudio de icarly las conductoras del web show más popular de Internet estaban sentadas en sus almohadones preferidos mirando la TV y comiendo palomitas de maíz.

-en serio Carly, sería fabuloso-gritaba de excitación la rubia.

-si, y sería nuestro pase directo a la cárcel-la morena la miraba con una sonrisa.

-pero me parecería muy divertido ver a Lewberts sentarse en una silla electrificada-Sam tenía un tono casi de suplica

-nooo, ya te lo dije, utiliza tus neuronas para pensar en cosas positivas no en maldades, bueno, solo piensa en maldades el 30% del día así seguiremos teniendo material para el programa.

-si mamá

-cambiando de tema, cuando viaja tu madre?-preguntó Carly sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-no lo se, tal vez en una semana-le contestó encogiéndose de hombros-primero tiene que conseguir su nuevo novio permiso del juez para abandonar la ciudad.

-tu mamá si que tiene buen gusto para elegir a los hombres-la morena se expresó con mucho sarcasmo.

-y hablando de buen gusto para elegir hombres-la rubia le sonrío-vas a aceptar la invitación de Max para ir a la fiesta de Amber Tomas?

-no, todavía no lo he decidido-le contestó

-y por que la indecisión? es lindo, divertido y tiene ese pelo-miró el techo en forma soñadora-es maravilloso.

-si, se que es guapo, pero no se, ahora no tengo ganas de tener nada serio y el me hizo entender que él esperaba algo mas que una cita-le contestó su amiga

-creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, hace rato que no sales con nadie y ese muchacho es el premio mayor de la feria.

-si tanto te gusta-Carly se sentó mirando a su amiga-puedo hacer que él te invite a salir en una cita.

-no, no creo que no funcionaria-dijo Sam meneando la cabeza-es demasiado buen chico, se asustaría en los primeros minutos de la cita-ambas se rieron.

-y a ti alguien te a invitado?

-tu sabes que no-Sam dirigió su mirada al techo-intimido a todos, el último que me invitó fue Pete y luego de él nadie mas se atrevió.

-nunca me quedo claro por que no resultó-Carly tenía una expresión de duda-él era tu tipo

Sam la miró con una sonrisa agita su cabeza negativamente.

-no, para nada-cerro los ojos-no es el tipo de muchacho que a mi me gusta.

-a no?-su amiga la miró directamente a los ojos-y como es tu tipo? dime

-vamos, este tipo de conversaciones, tu sabes que no me gustan-dijo la rubia con fastidio-hablemos de otra cosa.

-no!-dijo enfáticamente la morena-nunca quieres hablar de tus sentimientos, yo soy tu mejor amiga deberías contarme todo a mi.

-eso hacen las chicas como tu y Melanie, pero yo no

-pero no entiendo él es lindo, deportista, le gustan las peleas, creía que era el sueño de Samantha Puckett hecho realidad-Carly trataba de leer la cara de su amiga para adivinar en que pensaba-es mas, intentaste cambiar por él y todo, pero luego de la tercer cita lo único que me dijiste es que no saldrías mas con él, y no me permitiste preguntar nada mas

-mira-Sam cerró los ojos y tomo aliento-él me botó si, no es algo de lo que me agrade charlar-hizo silencio, la morena se quedó sintiéndose un poco incomoda por lo vertido por su amiga-no es para tanto, no te sientas mal si, yo lo superé, pero no me hagas nuevamente hablar sobre ello.

-bueno Sam-Carly intentaba superar el momento-tal vez lo que te haga falta es salir con algún muchacho, yo puedo organizar una cita con alguien, si quieres puede ser una cita doble, podemos invitar a Freddie…no, se pelean durante todo el tiempo.

-Carls, yo lo tengo todo controlado-la rubia sonrió-tengo a alguien en mente, el hijo de un ex novio de mi mamá, pronto caerá en la red Puckett.

-en serio-se emocionó Carly- y como es? Que edad tiene? Es lindo? Ya han hablado de salir? es un chico malo? Ya lo han detenido? Seguro que tiene una moto, tú amas las motos

-wow, wow, wow, calma chica-Sam puso cara resignada-es divertido, mayor, muy lindo y si tiene un pasado medio oscuro.

-y cuando van a salir? cuando me lo presentas? Donde quieres que él te lleve?

-basta!, debes respirar entre palabras si no te morirás, y como te dije no quiero hablar de él, es por cábala si, quiero que funcione, cuando pase serás la primera que se entere.

-dijo mas calmada la pequeña de los Shay-no te presionaré ni te preguntaré más, pero me legro mucho por ti, te mereces encontrar a alguien que te quiera.

-si, si, terminemos con la cursilería-Sam volteó a ver la hora-ya es tarde, hora de irme, prometí a mi madre llegar temprano antes que ella se valla al trabajo.

-sigue trabajando? Ya van tres meses no? Todo un record para ella

-si, ni yo lo puedo creer-Sam se sonrió-desde la visita al loquero que ella cambio, no es la mejor madre del mundo pero es mucho mejor que antes, ya casi no nos peleamos, además su trabajo esta bien, y su patrón realmente es una muy buena persona, todavía no se como lo encontró, bueno me voy, nos vemos amiga.

-nos vemos Sam, pórtate bien.

-tu sabes, que eso no lo puedo prometer.

La rubia le sonrió y salió del estudio, bajo raudamente las escaleras, al llegar al living vio una cosa de color extraño, se quedó inmóvil viéndolo, luego levanto los hombros y siguió su camino a la puerta, ya nada lograba sorprenderla desde que frecuentaba el departamento de los Shay.

Salió del edificio y se enfrentó al viento frío de Seattle, faltaba un mes para que terminara el invierno, pero eso no aminoraba las bajas temperaturas que reinaba en la ciudad. Tomó una bocanada de aire, desde pequeña tenia este ritual en esta época, le encantaba sentir el aire frío entrar en su boca.

Su pensamiento se centraba en lo mal que se sentía mentirle a su mejor amiga, con el tiempo se había hecho casi una costumbre, pero eso no disminuía la culpa que eso traía. No podía permitir que ella se enterase de quien estaba enamorada. Si, Samantha Puckett estaba muy enamorada, tanto que vivía pensando en el amor de su vida cada momento que estaba sola, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales odiaba estar en soledad. Intentó varias veces dejar de sentir ese tonto amor hacia él, pero cuanto mas lo intentaba dejar, mas motivos encontraba para seguir queriéndolo. Todos lo muchachos que conocía perdían rápidamente cuando los comparaba con él. No lo hacia de manera intencional pero de pronto pensaba, él se hubiese reído, él se enojaría por eso, él habría dicho algo distinto, él tiene mejor sonrisa, sus ojos son mas lindos, su mirada es mas tierna, de pronto se detuvo y se golpeo la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Tubo que inventar ese muchacho para despistar a Carly, cuando mencionó que Pete no era su tipo, él no la botó como dijo, si no todo al revés, ella decidió dejar de verlo ya que no cumplió con el motivo por el cual comenzó a salir con el muchacho, una distracción en su amor y tal vez darle celos a quien le dedicaba cada pensamiento amoroso durante todo el día, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se maldijo internamente cuando hablo de Pete, ya que en ese instante supo que desataría una oleada de preguntas de ellas, pero gracias a los dotes de engañadora profesional logro salir airosa nuevamente.

Llego a su casa subió a su cuarto se lanzó a su cama tomó el muñeco que estaba en su mesa de luz, era un conejo celeste, estaba un poco descolorido, sucio y algo roto. Ella lo miró con una mirada tierna, lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos y de sus labios brotó una enorme sonrisa.

Su madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta, la miró con una sonrisa

-otro día difícil?

- de que hablas?-la hija se incorporó rápidamente de la cama

-vamos panquesito, te conozco-se acercó y acarició el largo cabello de su hija-cada vez que tienes un problema te aferras a ese feo muñeco.

-no me pasa nada OK-ella se apartó y le dio la espalda

-bueno, lo que tu digas-la madre dio media vuelta comenzó a alejarse del cuarto, se detuvo-por que no le dices que lo quieres, ningún hombre se puede resistir a una Puckett, y te digo, él esta realmente enamorado de ti.

Sam se giró rápidamente la miró con asombro

-de quien hablas?

-no lo se-su madre se marchó del cuarto.

Sam se sentó en su cama abrazando al señor sonrisa, así se llamaba el muñeco, se quedó pensando si su madre sabia de quien ella estaba enamorada, y como sabría lo que él sentía.

Al otro día en Ridgeway, llego Freddie y se dirigió a su casillero en el trayecto encuentra a su amigo Gibby.

-hey Gibby como estas?

-bien amigo-lo saludó alegremente-que tendré que hacer para el próximo programa?

-te van a disfrazar nuevamente-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Grandioso-se emocionó Gibby-y de que me disfrazarán esta vez?

-de una niña, creo

-wow ya estoy emocionado, empezaré a practicar mi voz para que sea convincente

-OK, creo-Freddie lo mira confusamente a su amigo, el cual sigue su camino rumbo a su casillero. El joven técnico abre el suyo en lo que se acerca Jessica a él.

-hola como estas-la castaña lo saludó.

-hola buen día, bien gracias y tu?

-bien, te quería dar las gracia por lo de ayer, me ayudo mucho

-bueno, pero creo que todavía no terminamos con tu asesoría

-si ya lo se, solo quería que supieras que lo pase bien, gracias nuevamente-le sonrío y se marchó.

Freddie la miró irse y terminó de guardar sus cosas cuando vislumbró a sus mejores amigas entrando al colegio. Se acerco a ellas

-buen día señoritas-el muchacho mostró una gran sonrisa

-hola Freddie-Carly le sonrío

-Ey fredduchini como esta el bobo más grande del colegio-le dio una radiante sonrisa

-que raro tu insultándome-el muchacho la miro pícaramente-no se que arias si yo desapareciese de tu vida.

-un gran festejo-Sam abrió su local y guardando sus cosas.

-chicos por favor es demasiado temprano para sus discusiones-Carly sacó un libro de su armario-hoy tienes práctica de esgrima no?

-si, así que dile a Spencer que este listo a tiempo esta vez, el profesor se molestara si llegamos tarde nuevamente.

-cuando le dirás a tu loca madre que sigues practicando con tu espadita-le interrogo la rubia mientras abría un paquete de grasitos y le daba un gran mordisco.

-nunca, creo-puso el muchacho un gesto de derrota-tu sabes, ella me lo prohibió pero a mi me encanta y no quiero vivir peleando con ella.

-yo ya te dije- le recrimino la morena-debes ponerte firme con ella y hacerle entender que eres un muchacho grande.

-lo se, pero no puedo luchar con ella, piensa que voy a obsesionarme tanto que me uniré a un circo como hizo mi abuelo.

-hazlo, únete al circo es tu destino, ya eres un payaso-la rubia termina de comer su grasito-eres el centro de las burlas del colegio, pronto podrás serlo de todo el mundo.

-pero tu madre no sospecha?-prosiguió Carly hablando con su amigo sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por su amiga-te ausentas los martes y jueves para ir a esgrima, los miércoles para el gimnasio, no le preocupa que desaparezcas tres noches a la semana?

-ella piensa que estoy haciendo un curso de pintura en acuarela-las chicas comenzaron a reírse-no se burlen, cuando llego tengo que ponerme a pintar rápidamente un cuadro para mantener la farsa, por eso Spencer guarda mi equipo de entrenamiento en tu casa.

-Si, ya tu bolso de entrenamiento apesta-la morena hizo un gesto de asco-cuando vas a lavar tu ropa? El cuarto de mi hermano tiene un aroma imposible de soportar, entre tus ropas y las de él y sus locas esculturas van a contaminar el aire de Seattle.

-te doy mi palabra que cuando termine el entrenamiento lavaré mi ropa y la de Spencer.

-buen chico-Carly sonrío satisfecha-y cuando competirás?, Spencer dice que cada vez lo haces mejor, todos piensas que podrías competir en un nivel superior.

-nunca-dijo lanzando una bocanada de aire-siempre lo digo, lo hago solo por diversión, es una cosa de chicos que me gusta hacer con Spencer.

-cobaaardeee-Sam canturreo jocosamente

-no, no tengo miedo-dijo rápidamente

-claro que tienes miedo, todos los nerd son cobardes y tu eres el rey de los ellos así que eres el rey de los miedosos.

-Sam por favor, si Freddie no se siente cómodo peleando no lo molestes-la morena dijo en tono maternal.

-tu también crees que tengo miedo?-el joven la miro con dolor, su amiga no contesto nada-esta bien la próxima semana competiré para demostrarles que no soy un cobarde-dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Freddie por favor no quise decir eso-intento Carly detenerlo pero el siguió caminando-tenias que molestarlo no?-se quejo ante la rubia.

-vamos, no te enojes, además si su amada Carly no hubiese dudado de su valor él no se preocuparía-dijo en un tono molesto-lo único que le importa es lo que tu piensas o sientes.

-le pediré perdón cuando lo vea-dijo cerrando los ojos-vamos tratemos de llegar a tiempo a clases.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón en silencio.

Al terminar su reunión del AV club la cual comenzó después del termino del día escolar, Freddie se dirigió a su casa, estaba un poco enojado, molesto, por que sus amigas pensaban que tenia miedo. El realmente no temía, solo que no necesitaba combatir contra otro para disfrutar de la esgrima, le encantaba practicar con Spencer, su profesor varias veces intento convencerlo pero nunca accedió, además si competía tendría que ausentarse mas días y su madre sospecharía y eso era algo a lo que él si temía.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto a descansar aprovechando que su madre hoy tenia el turno tarde en el hospital para estar en gran forma para el entrenamiento.

Carly y Sam habían llegado juntas al departamento de la primera. Todo el trayecto se la pasaron burlándose del atuendo de la señorita Briggs, el cual constaba de un vestido verde oscuro con un bordado naranja en las mangas y el ruedo del vestido, además tenía una flor roja en el hombro izquierdo. La maestra lo lucia con mucho orgullo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta que fue el foco de todas las bromas del curso.

Al entrar en el departamento encontraron a Spencer sentado con disgusto mirando el televisor.

-hola Spencer ya llegamos-lo saludo su hermana.

-Ey Spencer que onda-la rubia arrojo en un costado su bolso y marcho rápidamente a la cocina

-mal-grito el artista

-por que?-Carly se sentó junto a él acariciando al brazo izquierdo con ternura.

-todo me sale mal en mi vida-se inclino hacia su derecha y quedo recostado en el sofá.

-que te sucedió?-Sam pronuncio esas palabras y mordió una porción de jamón que había sacado del refrigerador.

-primero-comenzó a hablar sin levantarse del asiento-estaba haciendo una escultura, la cual se agrieto y se partió estaba casi terminada, iba a ser mi mejor trabajo, luego un hombre, que la semana pasada me había propuesto comprarme una escultura para regalarle a su señora por su aniversario, me llamo para decirme que su esposa prefirió que le comprara un collar de perla en vez de mi obra, luego Tania la chica de "Donas Santas" me cancelo la cita del sábado aduciendo que debía cuidar a su pequeño sobrino y me entero que mi programa favorito "famosos bajo el agua" fue cancelado, mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

-vamos-su hermana golpeo el brazo de su hermano-deja de deprimirte, acuérdate que tienes esgrima hoy, tu querido compañero me pidió que estés preparado temprano.

-no se si ir, no estoy de humor-el mayor de lo Shay frunció el seño.

-dejaras que Freddie valla solo?-lo interrogo Carly

-el bobo nos dijo que peleara la próxima semana, debes ayudarlo a entrenar-Sam se acerco al escultor-sino será la burla de todos, bueno ya lo es, pero podría ser peor.

-en serio peleara?-el escultor se sentó con nuevos brios-desde hace tiempo que le digo que lo haga, será fantástico ya voy a comenzar los preparativos-se marcho a su cuarto.

-es tan raro tu hermano-se burlo Sam

-si, pero así no nos aburrimos nunca con él.

-hablando de aburridos, pudiste hablar con freddoso-la rubia se sentó en el sofá, tomo el control y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

-no-dijo Carly con un poco de fastidio-hoy justamente no teníamos ninguna clase en común y en el almuerzo, tu sabes, se junta con sus compañeros del AV club, cuando pase a buscar a Spencer le pediré perdón.

-no le digas nada, que pelee y se haga hombre, bueno eso es pedir mucho para él, que sea menos niña.

-tienes que burlarte de él siempre?- la reto su amiga-no me gusta que hables mal de Freddie, bromear un poco esta bien pero te sobrepasas a veces.

-y a ti que problema te surge?-Sam la miro con detenimiento.

-me molesta- la morena se levantó y se fue a buscar un botella de agua-que no le guste pelear no quiere decir que sea un cobarde, o acaso te olvidas que salto frente a un camión para salvarme, ni lo dudo, eso no lo hace un miedoso.

-me acuerdo, yo estaba ahí-Sam cerro los ojos-pero lo hizo solo para salvar a su amor, si hubiese sido otra…si hubiese sido yo

-lo hubiese hecho también-dijo categóricamente la morena-no puedo cree que lo dudes-volvió y se sentó junto a su amiga

-claro que lo dudo, nunca hizo nada por mi exceptuando criticarme y

-él hizo muchas cosas por ti que no te enteraste eso es distinto

-como cuales?-la expresión de la rubia no pudo disimular la sorpresa

-pregúntaselo a él yo prometí no decir nada-Carly se puso nerviosa, casi revela algo que había prometido guardar silencio.

-pero tu lo sabes, donde quedo eso de nada de secretos entre nosotros?-le recriminó a los gritos a su amiga

-lo siento lo prometí, háblalo con él, solo eso voy a decir.

-desde cuando lo defiendes tanto y guardas los secretos del nerd?-Sam ahora estaba nerviosa-desde hace tiempo lo tratas distinto, me di cuenta, siempre estas a su lado, le dedicas tontas sonrisas, te ríes de las bobadas que dice, le consultas sobre tu ropa, que tonta película ver y otras cosas, que pasa?

-no se lo que estas diciendo-Carly se paro-voy al baño

La rubia la miro alejarse, comenzó a comerse las uñas, desde hace tiempo le molestaba como la relación Carly Freddie se estaba dando, ella ya no se sumaba tanto a las burlas que la amante de la carne le dedicaba al joven productor técnico, es mas, intentaba detenerla, y las clásicas peleas de ellos Carly trataba de terminarlas rápidamente, eso a Sam le molestaba ya que esas peleas significaban mucho para ella y no quería que nadie se inmiscuyera en su relación.

Se levanto tomo su bolso y se marcho del departamento.

A los pocos segundos Carly volvió al living y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su amiga, busco su celular y le mando un mensaje para saber donde estaba. La morena se sentía culpable, sabia que al no decirle a su amiga sobre el secreto que Freddie le hizo guardar, estaba dañando la amistad con ella, y también al esconder lo que comenzó a despertar en la morena el muchacho que vive frente a su departamento. Desde hace un tiempo que lo ve distinto no sabia por que, si es por que el esta madurando o que, pero cada vez lo veía mas atractivo, la sonrisa de él es mas seductora que antes, todos los días descubre mas lo dulce que es su amigo. Todavía no estaba segura si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, ese es el motivo real por el cual no quería que su amiga lo supiese, tampoco deseaba que Freddie se enterase, no debía crearle falsas esperanzas, tantas veces ella lo había rechazado que no quería volverlo a hacer, por eso trataría de asegurarse de lo que siente.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta la chica se fue a su cuarto a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Freddie se despertó y contemplo el reloj de su mesa de luz, se sorprendió por lo mucho que había dormido, pensaba hacerlo por una hora pero lo hizo por tres, faltaba poco para que su madre llegase del trabajo. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a darse un baño. Cuando termino escucho llegar a su mamá, el hijo se apresuro a vestirse y salir a su encuentro

-hola mamá-se acercó a ella y la abrazo-como estuvo tu día?

-muy bien hijo, cansador pero bueno, hoy tienes tu clase de pintura no?

-si-contesto el muchacho tocándose la nuca

-creo que hoy te acompañare para

-no!-exclamo Freddie en un tono muy alto, su madre se sorprendió-dijiste que tuviste un día cansador-cambio radicalmente el tono, pasó a ser muy suave y dulce-descansa, seguro que consigo que Spencer me lleve, tu sabes a él le encanta manejar, no te preocupes.

La madre lo miro un momento pero luego se sonrió y lo abrazo

-eres tan bueno, siempre preocupándose por su madre

-si si-dijo el muchacho-me iré a ajustar el equipo del estudio de icarly, luego de ahí me marchare a mi clase, nos vemos.

El chico busco su maletín de dibujo y se marcho al departamento de los Shay, como era costumbre ingreso sin golpear la puerta, estaba su amiga en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Ey Carls, Spencer está listo?-dijo acercándose a la menor de los Shay

-creo, esta emocionado- ella dejo los utensilios de cocina, tomo un trapo se limpio las manos y se acerco mas a Freddie-mira, te quería pedir perdón por lo de hoy, no tengo derecho a cuestionar tus motivos por no

-escúchame-la interrumpió, lo que ella se sorprendió-primero, yo me excedí en mi enojo-ella intento decir algo pero la detuvo levantando la palma de la mano-no tienes que pedir disculpas, además para que yo me enoje contigo deberás hacer y decir mucho mas de lo que dijiste, tu eres una de las personas mas importante en mi vida no puedo enfadarme con vos-él la abrazo, luego se separaron

-Freddie por que eres tan dulce

-bueno que le vamos a ser, soy así de bueno-dijo con una sonrisa-ese es una de mis 101 habilidades secretas

-si si, no te lo creas-ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro-lo harás en serio eso de competir? Por que no creo que sea necesario

-si lo are, les dije a ambas que lo aria, además Sam no me dejaría tranquilo si renuncio al combate

-tu sabes como es ella-Carly rueda lo ojos-siempre encontrara un motivo para decirte algo.

-eso lo se y lo acepto-se sonrío el joven-no puede luchar con su naturaleza, como le dije hace tiempo, si no me molestara mi vida seria muy aburrida.

-si puede ser, yo a veces creo que su excesivo maltrato hacia la gente es por la falta de un novio-la muchacha pone su mano en su mentón-tal vez si le consiguiésemos un novio su carácter se suavizaría.

-no creo que necesite un novio-dice meneando la cabeza-ella es así, nada la va hacer cambiar, si ella quisiese tener novio ya lo tendría, muchos intentaron salir con ella pero los rechazo a todos

-y tu como lo sabes?-lo miro sorprendida-ella nunca me dijo nada

-tu sabes, los muchacho hablan en los vestidores, como cuando paso el incidente con Allen, escuche hablar varias veces, que tan "calientes"-dibujo en el aire las comillas con las manos-son ustedes, y oí como fueron rechazados algunos por ella, por eso cuando Allen dijo lo que dijo no me pude contener y paso lo que paso, todavía lo veo y me da bronca.

-no lo entiendo, ella justamente ayer me dijo que desde Pete nadie la invito nuevamente a salir-Carly comenzó a caminar en círculos-por que me mintió?

-tal vez por que a ti te encanta preguntar mucho y ella no le gusta hablar sobre sentimiento y cosas que ella consideraría de "chicas", lo mas seguro, ninguno de ellos tiene los requisitos necesario para enamorar a Sam.

-tu crees?-ella se detuvo y pensó un momento-puede ser, me dijo que estaba interesada en el hijo de un ex novio de su madre, se la veía entusiasmada, por eso tal vez los rechazo, ya tiene alguien que ocupe su corazón, dijo que quería que funcione, así que tal vez puede que el amor haya llegado a ella

Freddie cierra los ojos, menea su cabeza y esboza una media sonrisa

-yo sabia que alguien vería tarde o temprano lo que ella es, solo hay que conocerla un poco y se darán cuenta que debajo de toda esa actitud de matón hay una gran persona.

Carly lo mira y se emociona, se acerca y lo abraza

-OH! No lo puedo creer, ya te lo dije pero eres muy dulce-ella se separa de él-ah me olvidaba hoy estábamos hablando con Sam, dijo cosas de que tu nunca hiciste nada por ella y yo sin querer casi le digo esas cosas que tu hiciste, creo que te preguntara cuando te vea

-bueno veré que le digo-el se encogió de hombros

-lo que no entiendo, por que no quieres que ella sepa-lo mira tiernamente y le acaricia la mejilla-seguro que cambiaria un poco su actitud, tu sabes, poca gente hizo cosas lindas por ella, se alegraría

-no, esta bien así, no quiero que cambie, no deseo que piense que me debe algo

-Ey! quien esta listo para una gran batalla de espadas-vino gritando Spencer desde su habitación.

-yo!-exclamo Freddie levantando las manos

-bueno entonces vámonos, los bolsos ya los lleve a mi auto así nadie nos ve y tu pequeño secreto sigue guardado señor pintor al acuarela

-gracias amigo-Freddie miro a su amiga y se despidió, salio del departamento con su compañero de esgrima.

Salieron del departamento los amigos, bajaron las escaleras, se marcharon del edificio y pusieron rumbo al gimnasio comunitario de Seattle. Al llegar Freddie fue a hablar con el entrenador para comunicarle que participaría del la competencia de la semana venidera, a lo cual el señor Calgary, nombre del profesor de esgrima, manifestó su alegría de tal decisión, por eso puso al muchacho a practicar con mas ahínco que de costumbre.

Termino el agotador entrenamiento y regresaron al Bushwel Plaza, Freddie como prometió se dirigió primero a la lavandería donde puso la ropa de ambos esgrimistas a lavar, dándole a Spencer la responsabilidad de retirarla cuando termine el ciclo de lavado y secado. Luego marcho a su departamento, donde debía antes de cenar pintar un lienzo que justificara la clase de pintura. Ya se estaba volviendo un experto en el uso del pincel, él había dicho a su madre que la corriente que el profesor de arte enseñaba era abstracta, así que manchaba con distintos colores y trazos el cuadro y le ponía un nombre como "la búsqueda de la paz interior" o "la transformación de los sentimiento" y listo, su progenitora miraba los cuadros, pensaba que eran como pintados por un niño de jardín de infantes, pero lo felicitaba ya que ella nunca había entendido eso del arte, ella prefería un cuadro dibujado con perritos que un conjunto de manchas sin sentido, pero como era hecho por su amado hijo lo elogiaba a mas no poder.

A la mañana siguiente el joven esgrimista se levanto más dolorido que de costumbre, su entrenador había aumentado su rutina para prepararlo para el evento deportivo, así que estaba sintiendo los efectos, como era costumbre su madre lo llevo al colegio. Cuando llego se sorprendió ya que al lado de su casillero estaba esperándolo una rubia que el conocía bastante bien

-dios mío! que ha sucedido en el infierno que hizo que Samantha Puckett llegara temprano al colegio?-Freddie disimulo una cara de horror-esto significa el fin del mundo.

-primero-Sam se acerca y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo-no me llames Samantha, Benson, y solo llegue temprano por que la loca de mi madre se cree que debo empezar a tomar mas en serio mi educación-rodó los ojos-dice que debo mejorar para que pueda tener una posibilidad de ir a la universidad y eso, no se de donde saco ese interés repentino, y por primera medida tengo que llegar a tiempo, así que me despertó, me dio mi ración de grasitos una lata de refresco y me mando aquí, ah!, tu me pagas el almuerzo.

-otra vez-dijo el muchacho frotándose el brazo golpeado-ya te lo pague toda la semana pasada sin contar todos los batidos después del show, me estas fundiendo.

-escúchame fredd-raro, es un honor que me alimentes así que no lo olvides-lo apunto con su dedo índice-y si no te comportas, directamente te saco tu billetera y dispongo de todo tu dinero así tu eliges, alimentar a mamá o la perdida total de todo tu capital.

-si si-el puso su famosa media sonrisa-lo que tu quiera-ella mostró su sonrisa triunfadora-así que te pondrás mas seria con tus estudios?, me alegro, sabes que puedes contar con la ayuda de Carly y mía para asesorarte-el abrió su casillero y saco un libro.

-que es lo tu hiciste por mi que no quieres que yo me entere?-la expresión de Sam se volvió mas dura.

-no se de lo que me hablas-él mantuvo su vista alejada de su amiga-hey era para mañana la entrega del trabajo del señor Yenquin o era para

-escúchame-Sam lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos-no te hagas el tonto que te sale muy bien sin intentarlo, respóndeme a mi pregunta.

-mira yo no se a lo que te refieres-dijo sorprendido y con un poco de miedo-suéltame que debo ir ala clase del señor Howard y tu sabes que yo no le caigo bien.

-mentiroso-lo asota contra el casillero, su voz sube un poco de tono-Carly me dijo que tu hiciste cosas por mi que no quieres que yo me entere-clava sus ojos azules en los marrones de él-dime o sino comerás por los próximos meses tus alimentos con una bombilla.

-OK, OK, te lo diré-Freddie levanta las manos en señal de rendición-te acuerdas cuando el señor Leiner el maestro sustituto de historia, intento expulsarte por haber roto el parabrisas de su auto cuando me lanzaste ese ladrillo?-la rubia asiente con la cabeza sin aflojar el agarre-bueno, yo hable primero con él y luego con el director Franklin para que no lo hagan.

-por que?-ella se sorprendió y lo soltó sin darse cuenta.

-por que no quería que te expulsen

-y a ti que te importaba si me expulsaban o no?-ella miro a un costado-desde cuando yo te importo?-esto lo dijo con voz temblorosa.

-somos amigos, aunque me tortures-el tono de Freddie mostró mucha dulzura-si alguien que yo aprecio esta en problema intentare todo para ayudarla-ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos tenia un pequeño brillo en ellos-además Carly se había puesto muy mal cuando se entero, no podía permitir eso-la rubia cambio su expresión, se mordió su labio-así que a Carly se le ocurrió que fuéramos y dialoguemos primero con el profesor, pero no lo convencimos, luego con Franklin que nos ayudo a convencerlo finalmente cuando nos ofrecimos a pagar por la reparación

-o sea que lo hiciste por ella-dijo Sam en un tono bajo y dolido

-lo hice por todos-Freddie intento tocarle el brazo pero ella lo aparto de un golpe

-siempre es por Carly-grito la rubia-todo gira en torno a ella, siempre ella ella ella, sabes, nunca te va a querer, entiéndelo, termina tu obsesión, por el amor de dios cuando lo vas a entender hay otras personas en el mundo además de tu amada Carly- se giro y se marcho corriendo

-pero que fue eso?-el muchacho no pudo disimular su sorpresa

-que paso?-pregunto Carly muy preocupada acercándose a su amigo-oí los gritos de Sam desde la puerta.

-no lo se-Freddie seguía mirando en dirección por donde había huido su rubia amiga-ella quería que le dijese que había echo por ella y

-se entero que lo que dijo Allen de ella-la expresión de la morena se torno de terror-tenemos que detenerla si lo encuentra primero lo golpeara tanto que lo mandara al hospital y la terminaran expulsado irremediablemente

-no no le dije eso-él se volteo a verla-solo lo del incidente con el profesor Leiner, no estoy loco para contarle eso, se que si se entera lo dejara peor de lo que quedo, aunque se lo merece

-y entonces? Por que se enojo?

-y como saberlo-el muchacho mostró enojo-solo decía, Carly, siempre Carly, y la frase tan trillada "nunca te va a querer"

-eso no tiene mucho sentido, por que se enojaría, solo pagaste algo que ella rompió para que no la expulsen, le dijiste algo mas?, como ahora me debes el costo del arreglo? o me debes un favor? o te burlaste.

-no, no le dije nada, desde cuando lo que ella hace o dice tiene mucho sentido-dice Freddie elevando sus manos al cielo

-intentare hablar con ella, después nos vemos y te cuento-dijo la muchacha

Carly salio disparada en búsqueda de su amiga, no estaba segura de por que se había enfadado tanto, pero sabia que encontraría a alguien en la cual descargar su ira, así que trataría de evitar cualquier mal mayor.

Sam cada vez que tenia un momento malo o de aburrimiento se escondía en el viejo almacén de arte el cual estaba en el otro extremo del colegio, usualmente nadie iba por ahí así que se garantizaba privacidad y soledad, podía escapar de las constantes persecuciones que sufría a manos de la Srta. Briggs y el señor Howard. Llego a su escondite, saco su navaja, abrió la puerta, se deslizo dentro y se sentó en un rincón con la cabeza gacha.

Carly estaba al tanto de cual era el lugar preferido de su amiga para esconderse, pero primero recorrió otros lugares como el salón de biología, que era la materia que tenían en la primera hora, el comedor, el gimnasio, pero al no verla supo de inmediato donde estaba. Puso rumbo al almacén, llego a el miro en varias direcciones y prosiguió a golpear la puerta

-Sam abre la puerta soy yo-susurro Carly

Primero se escucho mucho silencio, finalmente pasos y la apertura de la puerta revelando a una chica con el pelo muy desordenado y con una expresión de fastidio.

-pasa-Sam se corrió a un lado e hizo un ademán para invitarla a pasar

Carly entro y se sentó en el rincón que siempre ocupaba su amiga. La rubia cerró la puerta y se acomodo junto a su co estrella.

-que paso con Freddie?-pregunto Carly-tus gritos se escuchaban desde las afueras del colegio

-nada-la rubia levanto sus hombros-tu sabes, tu eterno enamorado me saca de quicio

-se que les gusta pelear, pero se te oía muy mal-hablo en un tono tranquilo-te dijo algo fuera de lugar? Te recrimino algo? Se burlo de ti?

-no-meneo la cabeza-solo me dijo lo que hicieron con el asunto del parabrisas del profesor sustituto

-y eso te genero un conflicto?

-no me gusta tener que deberle un favor a nadie-tenia un tono molesto-no quiero que después me lo echen en cara, que gracias a alguien no me pasó nada, luego pedirán algo a cambio

-si piensas eso no conoces a Freddie-Carly se sonrío-él nunca espera nada a cambio por lo que hace, solo busca que la gente alrededor de él este bien, ese es uno de sus principales virtudes.

-si, pero solo lo hizo por ti-Sam sonó triste-si tu no se lo hubieses pedido, si a ti no se te hubiese ocurrido él no habría hecho nada.

-de que estas hablando?-la morena estaba sorprendida-yo no le pedí nada, ni hice nada-ahora la rubia estaba sorprendida-yo me entere de lo que había hecho varios días después, te acuerdas que el director Franklin te llamo a su despacho te recriminó y te dio solo tres días de detención que nos pareció que la habías sacado barata, pasando unos días me cruce con Wendy y me dijo que estaba interesada en Freddie-Carly puso cara molesta-me pregunto si estaba saliendo con alguien, yo le dije que no, le pregunte por que el interés repentino en él, me comento que había pasado por la clase de educación física para entrevistar al señor Hobson, para el periódico escolar, ya que este año se jubilaba como profesor, vio como unos muchachos del equipo de futbol, tu sabes que lo odian a Freddie, lo tomaron y lo sumergieron dentro del tonel donde conservan las bebidas frías, cuando sale, él se saco la remera y ella se enamoro del torso que tiene Freddie-a Carly las mejillas se le tornaron mas rosadas-dice que tiene un cuerpo como para ponerlo en una cartelera

-tendré que hablar con ella-Sam apretó sus puños, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo.

-yo le dije que no se puede uno enamorarse uno solo de lo físico-la rubia la miro de forma incrédula-si ya se que me vas a decir que yo lo he hecho en el pasado, pero me di cuenta que con eso solo no alcanza, debes buscar algo mas-la morena le dio una mirada que expresaba madures-bueno volviendo a Wendy, me dijo que ella piensa lo mismo, dijo que lo que mas le gusta de él es el corazón que tiene, es cuando me empezó a relatar lo que paso. Cuando tú le lanzas el ladrillo y rompes el parabrisas tú sales corriendo, lo mismo hago yo pero en sentido contrario, Freddie se quedo quieto, primero por la sorpresa y luego por que el señor García, el portero, vio todo. Enseguida llego el señor Leiner acompañado de Briggs y Howard y se enteraron quien había roto el vidrio del auto. Ellos se dirigieron al despacho de Franklin y exigieron tu expulsión ya que tus fechorías consta de una lista interminable-Sam esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa-entonces Freddie entro en el despacho del director y hablo con todos los presentes, Wendy se acerco, aludiendo su pasión por el periodismo y principalmente por los chismes, y escucho como convenció primero a Franklin y luego a Leiner para que no hiciese un informe como pedían tus profesores favoritos-lo dijo con sarcasmo refiriéndose a Briggs y Howard-y elevarlo a superintendencia para tu expulsión, el negoció el pago completo de los daños y asta la filmación y edición del cumpleaños de la hija de Leiner, dice que te defendió con tanta pasión y convicción que no pudo dejar de notar lo bella persona que es y además se acordó del tema de Missi-la morena detuvo su relato de repente, se golpeo la frente con la mano al darse cuenta que revelo algo que no debía.

-que paso con Missi?-Sam la miro seriamente-que mas me escondes? Por que todo el mundo esconde cosas que se relacionan con migo y el nerd?-el tono de ella comenzó a subir-me dirás todo me entiendes.

-cálmate-su amiga le acaricio el brazo tiernamente-bueno tu sabes que ella gano el viaje de estudio en crucero, pero lo que tú y yo no sabia hasta que Wendy nuevamente me contó, que el que gano originalmente el concurso fue Freddie, le dijo al director Franklin que quería dárselo a Missi.

-y por que lo hizo?-la rubia tenia tan abiertos los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir

-por que tu le pediste ayuda, él me lo reconoció luego de mi insistencia, dijo que debías haber sufrido mucho como para pedir auxilio así que hizo lo que tenia a su alcance-miro a su amiga que no salía de la sorpresa-luego me pidió que no te contase nada, le pregunte por que no quería que tu te enterases y me dijo que para ti deberle un favor a alguien debía ser muy molesto pero seria como morir en el infierno si el favor se lo debía al rey de los nerd entonces callé hasta que se me escapo recién.

-pero, pero-Sam tenia la mirada perdida, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos-de donde saco el dinero para el arreglo?

-ah si, recuerdas que puso ese negocio de filmación de bautismos?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza-tenia que juntar dinero por que quería comprase la nueva Devaglia 2011, esa que tenia no se que motor y no se cuantas funciones tecni-bobas, no paraba de decir que seria la persona mas feliz del planeta con solamente obtenerla, bueno con ese dinero que gano pago el arreglo-Carly cerro los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa floreció en sus labios-le pregunte si no se arrepentiría ya que esa computadora era su sueño y él solo dijo "que sus amigos valen miles de computadoras", así es él-termino de hablar lanzando un suspiro.

-pero por que hizo todo eso?-Sam no reaccionaba-yo nunca hago nada bueno por él

-no lo entiendes-la morena se puso un poco molesta-es así, es la persona mas desinteresada, amable, dulce que conozco por eso lo a…-Carly se detuvo de golpe su rostro se volvió colorado-creo que mejor voy a la clase de biología seguro que encuentro una escusa para que el profesor no se

-que ibas a decir?-su amiga tenia lo voz temblorosa-ibas a decir que amas

-estas loca-Carly se paro de repente-es mi mejor amigo, me tengo que ir

Carly salio casi corriendo del almacén, estaba muy nerviosa, sorprendida y asustada todo a la vez, no podía creer lo que estuvo por decir, lo peor era que salio espontáneamente, pensó si su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma, los sentimientos que empezó a tener por Freddie eran tan intensos? esa pregunta comenzó a fijarse en su mente se puso a correr de verdad para llegar mas rápido al salón de clase y de esa forma dejar atrás a sus pensamientos.

Sam seguía en su guarida, su cabeza iba a mil, se preguntaba por que Freddie había mentido, por que ayudarla, él gasto en ella todos sus ahorros, pero por que?. El era demasiado lindo con ella, una loca idea se pasó por la mente, podría tener algún sentimiento por la rubia cabeza de demonio, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, lamentablemente ya estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado de su mejor amiga y eso parecía no tener retorno. Saco su celular y comenzó a escribir.

En el salón que el señor Howard impartía clase le llego un mensaje a un muchacho que solo pensaba como solucionar el enojo que tenia su carnívora amiga, pero lo peor era que no sabia por que se había suscitado. Siente la vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saca su teléfono disimuladamente evitando que lo vea su profesor

De Sam

-como estas fredalupe?

De niño de mamá

-bien, en clase con Howard, y tu? Sigues enojada? No se que hice o dije pero lo lamento, si me perdonas te comprare el almuerzo por toda la semana

De Sam

-aquí estoy, y no estoy enojada, te perdono por que soy buena, y lo del almuerzo no cuenta, me lo ibas a pagar de todas maneras

De niño de mamá

-lo que digas princesa Puckett, hoy en la hora del almuerzo te espero para darte tus alimentos, pero será una ración simple o sea lo que come un ser humano común no una demonio de cabeza rubia.

De Sam

-ya lo veremos, prepara tu billetera, y este mensaje mas vale que lo borres apenas lo leas, si yo me entero que alguien lo leyó o todavía lo tienes guardado lo negare, te golpeare tanto que tu madre deberá pedir una prueba de ADN para reconocerte…..muchas gracias, de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste

De niño de mamá

-que! Que! Leí mal, acaso la rubia carnívora mas peligrosa del mundo dio las gracias a este simple ser humano, deberé guardarlo y mostrarlo para que me crean.

De Sam

-te dije lo que te pasara si lo muestras, te revisare el teléfono mas tarde y si encuentro el mensaje eres niña muerta.

De niño de mamá

-si, ya esta, contenta, te dejo, Howard me mira mucho si sigo mandando mensajes tendré detención, ah! De nada fue un placer

Sam puso una tonta sonrisa, no podía disimular la alegría que tenia

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo la rubia conductora de iCarly estaba esperando ansiosamente la llegada de sus alimentos provista por su compañero de show. Tenia la vista fija en el acceso al comedor esperando el arribo de Freddie, este para el gusto de Sam se estaba demorando demasiado. Se acerco Carly, tomo asiento junto con su amiga

-que te sucede?-le pregunto la recién llegada-estas como nerviosa.

-no, ansiosa-le respondió sin apartar lo ojos de la puerta-el tecno-boy me prometió pagar mi almuerzo y todavía no llega y mamá ya tiene hambre-se froto la barriga con la mano.

-pobre Freddie-la morena hizo una mueca-se gasta todo su dinero en ti.

-Ey yo no le obligo-Carly la miro con desconfianza-bueno, bueno, solo un poco, pero esta vez se ofreció solo.

-seguro para que se te pase el enojo –la morena la miro a su amiga ella sonrío y levanto los brazos-me lo imaginaba

Gibby se introdujo al salón y se encamino en dirección de las estrellas del web show.

-Carly, Sam como están? Estuve practicando mi vos de niña quieren oírme?

-hola-lo saludo la morena-te escucharemos en el ensayo de hoy a la tarde mejor.

-si, no quiero que se me arruine el apetito-Sam movió la mano en forma de que se marchara-has lo que el gibster hace.

-bueno, toma, esto te mando Freddie-le extiende un billete de 20-dice que él desearía que no te lo gastes todo, pero conociéndote te será poco.

-donde esta el cara de torta?-la rubia tomo el dinero de mala manera-dijo que me daría el almuerzo.

-esta asesorando a alguien, tu sabes es el preferido de todos los maestros para esos menesteres, bueno me voy los chicos del AV club me esperan

-si, si, júntate con el resto de lo ñoños-la rubia sonó un poco molesta-me las pagara Benson, me gastare todo y luego del ensayo me tendrá que pagar un batido y cualquier porquería que venda T-BO en su palo

Se paro y puso rumbo hacia el buffet par conseguir sus alimentos.

Freddie estaba en el salón de química enfrascado en un problema matemático.

-bueno entiendes entonces como se resuelve la ecuación?-pregunto a la chica sentada al lado de él

-creo-dijo Jessica sin mucha convicción-soy una idiota al final, solo soy buena como animadora pero para el estudio doy asco-arrugo los labios demostrando malestar.

-no creo que seas una idiota sino no gastaría mi tiempo ayudándote- el muchacho acaricio el brazo de la niña-todos tenemos problemas con el aprendizaje, yo soy pésimo en gimnasia, tu eres una de las destacadas, tal vez me tendrías que dar clases de porristas.

-si, creo que te verías bien con pollera y los pompones-ella comenzó a reírse-pero no creo que seas malo en algo-ella se sonrojo-creo que eres casi perfecto

-o eso lo dices por que no me conoces bien, pregúntale a Sam y veras como te enumera todos mis defectos, soy el rey de los bobos, el emperador de tontilandia, y otros apodos que son demasiado vergonzosos como para decirlos.

-ella siempre se la pasa diciendo cosas feas y tu siempre lo soportas, por que?

-por que ella es feliz haciéndolo-Freddie se encoge de hombros-me considero el combustible de la locomotora de la alegría de Sam, suena tonto no?-Jessica asiente con la cabeza-bueno ella cuando se burla encuentra alegría, y acepto sus burlas sus golpes, piensa que estoy protegiendo a el resto del mundo del maltrato Puckett, soy casi un héroe-el se sonríe.

-pero no se, no me consideraría amigo de alguien así-la niña lo miraba detenidamente-me apartaría de ella sin pensarlo mucho.

-dices que eres fanática del show no? Me vas a decir que nunca te reíste de algo que ella me dijo o me hizo?-él la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, ella dudo, aparto la vista y movió su cabeza afirmativamente-es un modo de relacionarnos nosotros dos, ella me dice cosas yo se las refuto ella me insulta yo intento burlarme de ella, me golpea, sufro, y todo el mundo se divierte, ríe, es feliz, le llevamos alegría a todos los que están cerca, dios, presto mas servicio a la comunidad de lo que creía.

-sos tonto-la castaña se reía-mira que ser maltratado se puede considerar un servicio para la comunidad, bueno pero si tu eres feliz siendo tratado así, bueno que tengo yo que decirte.

-realmente yo me divierto, ella no lo dice en serio, bueno el diez por ciento no es verdad, pero es mi amiga, la aprecio, que esto no salga de acá, me golpearía si se entera que dije eso-puso una mueca de dolor

-y Carly también te trata igual?

-no, bueno, a veces se suma al chiste, ella es muy distinta por eso se llevan bien, es la voz de la razón de Sam, Carly trata a todo el mundo bien, te llevarías muy bien con ella son parecidas, bueno tratemos de resolver tu problema con las ecuaciones tienes examen dentro de dos días así que tenemos poco tiempo para esto. Lo que me gustaría saber como conseguiste que el profesor te dejase usar el salón de clase para tu uso privado de estudio.

-bueno-ella se movió en su asiento-tu sabes, le caigo bien al profesor, le implore, finalmente le dije que tu me ayudarías y luego él accedió inmediatamente-ella acomodo su tono de voz imitando al profesor-"si bienes con Benson no tengo ningún reparo, él es un excelente alumno, aplicado, serio, y muy cordial, aprovecha el tiempo del muchacho", eres el preferido de todo los profesores

-no de todos-Freddie puso expresión de dolor-Briggs, Howard, Hobson , no les caigo bien

-buenos los dos primeros no quieren a nadie, pero lo del profesor de gimnasia, es raro-ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-corre un rumor por la escuela que Marcus se peleo con alguien del colegio por lo cual no pudo jugar las semifinales, lo que ocasionó la derrota del equipo, tu sabes algo al respecto?

-no-dijo nerviosamente-son solos tontos rumores nada mas, tu crees que alguien como yo podría pelear con alguien como él?

-no lo se-se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja apoyo su codo en la mesa, posó su barbilla sobre su puño y lo miro fijamente-seguro no?, por que mucha gente lo anda diciendo, no es un acto que se esperaría de alguien como tú pero… si es verdad lo dicen que él dijo, por lo que te conozco podrías haberlo hecho, yo no te juzgaría es mas, estaría de acuerdo.

-que bueno-dijo el muchacho sonrojándose-pero yo no hice nada como dije, podríamos dejar de hablar de eso

-bueno, estas saliendo con alguien?

-yo?-se sorprendió Freddie-no, con nadie

-que raro?-ella se levanto de la mesa, se sentó bien nuevamente-se de muchas chicas a las cuales le gustas

-no te creo-dijo sonriéndose-no soy el tipo de chico que atrae la atención de las chicas

-no es si-la castaña le tomo la mano-varias muchachas cuando se enteraron de que me estabas ayudando con mis estudios me pidieron que te hable de ellas, Alison Michel, tu ex compañera del club de arquería es una de ellas. Parece que le gustas desde hace mucho, pero no se acercaba como el resto de las chicas por que le tienen miedo a Puckett, como siempre estas con ella y bueno intimida mucho.

-waw no sabia que le gustaba a alguien-dijo el muchacho con actitud ganadora-si lo cuento en el AV club seria ascendido a presidente inmediatamente-se rieron los dos-pero no lo are, además si me conocieran bien se defraudarían inmediatamente.

-no lo creo-susurro Jessica mirándolo como buscaba algo en su carpeta-yo no lo hice.

Termino el día escolar, Sam se dirigió al trabajo de su madre, su amiga tenia junta de último momento, ya que participaba en el comité del baile de primavera, Freddie tenía reunión de AV club, no había nadie con quien compartir así que decidió ir a ver a su mamá ya que hoy le tocaba el turno tarde. Llego a Vinnis, la cafetería donde trabajaba su progenitora.

-hola AL-la muchacha saludo al dueño-todavía no despediste a mi madre?

-hola muchacha, no, por que? Tu madre trabaja bien-él se sonrío-además es una buena mujer, si no tuviese novio ya la haría la señora Vinnis.

-por que? Quieres hacer tu vida miserable?

-no creo que ella pueda hacer a alguien miserable-lo dice con cariño-esa mujer trajo un poco de alegría a mi vida, quieres comer algo?

-hey, eso no se pregunta-dice rápidamente-solo empieza a poner alimentos delante de mi hasta que me llene, no se cuando sucederá.

-un sándwich de jamón esta bien?-pregunta AL

-si estaría bien-Sam se sonrío y miro en todas direcciones-donde esta el monstruo que dice ser mi madre?

-la mande a hacer unas compras volverá pronto-marcho en búsqueda del alimento de la niña.

Por la puerta ingreso un muchacho que conocía muy bien a Sam.

-que haces aquí bobo-Sam estaba sorprendida-no tenias reunión con el resto de los ñoños?

-si te refieres a si había reunión en el AV club, la repuesta es si-dijo muy calmado, dando muestras de superioridad

-entonces por que viniste?-ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-acaso te escapaste de los ñoños, ya no quieres pertenecer mas al tonto club, te diste cuenta que no tiene vida, o…-puso una gran sonrisa e hizo voz de niñita-o es que me extrañaba tanto que quiso venir a verme.

-noooo-dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza-ni voy a dejar de ir al club, ni te extrañaba-ahora el puso voz de niño-no serás tu la que me extrañaba?-ella le saco la lengua-además no sabia que ibas a estar, AL me pidió si le podía arreglar su computadora por eso estoy aquí.

Llego AL con el emparedado para Sam

-estas aquí Freddie-dijo con alegría-no tenias que venir tan rápido, te dije que cuando pudieses

-hola AL, vine ahora por que después tengo planes, muéstrame la maquina así pongo manos a la obra

-que tienes que hacer?-pregunto con la boca llena Sam-el ensayo de hoy, Carly lo suspendió por su reunión y tu al gimnasio vas a la noche.

-si ya lo se, voy a la casa de Jessica, tengo que ayudarla con matemáticas-Freddie va a la oficina del café.

-te estas juntando mucho con ella no?-la muchacha lo siguió con su comida en la mano-no te parece demasiada tortura para ella verte tanto, no piensas en su salud

-tú me ves todos los días y no te veo mal de salud-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-yo ya cree anticuerpos para soportarte-termino de meter lo que quedaba del sándwich en la boca-ella se enfermara pronto, consigue otro que la asesore, le harás un bien.

-pues ella esta muy contenta conmigo-la miro sonriente-además, capaz que me consiga una cita con una chica de verdad.

-que?-Sam quedo con la boca abierta-ella que? No es posible, conoce a una chica que es ciega sorda y esta mal de la cabeza?

-para que lo sepas-él se cruzo de brazos-hay varias muchachas en el colegio que les gusto, es mas quieren darme sus números para que las llame.

-quienes-la expresión de la muchacha se endureció-dime nombres.

-no, no lo are-la miro y mostró su media sonrisa-celosa?

-ja ja, de quien?-grito-voy a estar celosa del mal gusto de ellas?, por mi cásate con esas idiotas-se dio media vuelta y salio del despacho cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-es toda una fiera no?-se reía AL

-si lo es-el joven se acerco a la maquina-pero es una gran persona.

-tu y ella tienen algo no?-el dueño golpeo el brazo del chico, este se quedo helado

-nosotros!-puso cara de horror-no! Y por favor no lo repitas delante de ella, primero me golpearía hasta cansarse, y tiene mucha resistencia y luego a ti por insultar su buen gusto

-en serio?-se sorprendió-pensé que tu tenias un enamoramiento de ella, como siempre hablas de Sam, me pediste que le diera un empleo a su madre, te escuche hablar con Pam de cómo debía ayudar a su hija para que tenga un futuro, de cómo tu sueño es ir a la misma universidad con tus dos amigas, y bueno, el hecho de que soportas todo el maltrato que te proporciona, eso para mi es una muestra de amor.

-te equivocas-Freddie se puso colorado-yo no… es mi amiga, si ella no mejora no podrá ir a la universidad con nosotros dos, y Carly se pondrá mal, lo hago por el bien de nuestra amistad, además-su rostro no pudo disimular un poco de tristeza-ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo, me entere de que estaba interesada en alguien ya.

-lo siento-AL pone su mano en el hombro de Freddie-bueno, pero hay muchas chicas en el mundo ya encontraras a alguna que te quiera.

-seguro, si no, me construiré una como siempre me sugirió Sam-los dos se rieron-bueno veamos que le pasa a tu computadora.

Sam estaba por abandonar el establecimiento cuando su madre ingreso cargada con varias bolsas.

-hey niña me podrías ayudar un poco-le recrimino su madre

-por que? Es tu trabajo, o mejor llama al idiota cibernético que esta con tu jefe que le encanta ayudar a todas las damas en apuros-Sam no podía esconder su malestar-yo me voy, iré a alimentar a espumita-tomo su bolso y se marcho.

Pam llevo las cosas a la cocina y luego fue al despacho de su jefe.

-hola AL ya volví, hola tecni-boy, me tendría que imaginar que estabas aquí por el malhumor de mi niña

-hola, bienvenida-el patrón sonrío ampliamente-te extrañe, cada minuto que estas lejos es una tortura para mi.

-que bueno, entonces me tendrías que dar un aumento-los dos masculinos se sorprendieron por tales dichos-es broma, es broma, por que no revisas si lo que traje esta bien.

-claro lo are-él la miraba con cara ensoñadora, salio de la habitación suspirando

-bueno que hiciste ahora?-la señora miro al muchacho con poco cariño

-nada señora yo

-como me llamaste?-ella puso sus manos en su cintura y puso una mirada de odio

-Pam, dije Pam-el muchacho estaba aterrorizado

-así esta mejor-ella cambio un poco su estado-que le hiciste a mi panquesito?

-nada-dijo Freddie-por que? Estaba mal?

-siempre se pone mal por tu culpa, eres el responsable de sus cambios de ánimo, tu la entristeces, tu le provocas alegría, todavía no te diste cuenta?

-yo se que le provoco vómitos-comenzó a contar con los dedos-ganas de golpear, odio, dolor de cabeza, exterminar a todos los nerd del planeta, por lo menos eso siempre me lo dice.

-eres tan tonto como ella piensa, no se que te vio-dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara-no la lastimes, parece ser muy dura pero tiene un corazón muy sensible, puede esconder muy bien lo que siente pero es sensible aunque no lo creas

-se como es ella-él se sonrío-se que debajo de toda esa mascara se encuentra una gran persona, pero no creo que yo la pueda lastimar, solo lo hará la persona que Sam ame, y por lo que se, ese yo no soy, a Carly le contó que le gustaba un muchacho, es hijo de un exnovio suyo.

-estas seguro?-ella lo miro con desconfianza

-si-él bajo la vista-ella lo dijo, además, no soy lo suficiente bueno para enamorar a nadie.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, por que no hablas con ella, tal vez te sorprenderías-termino de decir eso y se marcho, dejando al joven confundido.

El jueves a la mañana Sam llega nuevamente temprano, se estaba volviendo una costumbre, miro hacia el casillero del productor técnico y se sorprendió que todavía no había llegado, abrió su local y guardo una lata de sopa y una bolsa con emparedados. Carly llego con una cara preocupada

-donde estuviste ayer? No te apareciste en mi casa en todo el día, no contestaste ni mis mensajes ni llamadas, que paso?

-nada-se encogió de hombros-solo quería un momento a solas.

-hola chicas-saludo Wendy-tengo que preguntarles algo

-que?-Sam la vio y puso mala cara.

-saben si Freddie esta saliendo con Jessica McPerson?-las conductoras de icarly se miraron con sorpresa-por que Michael Tucson dice haberlos visto anoche salir del cine juntos-la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos-si es así no tengo ninguna chance con él

-tu no tienes chance con él-Sam se le paro a cinco centímetros, mirándola de forma intimidatoria-así que por que no buscas un psiquiatra y te haces ver, por que si te gusta el bodoque te tendrán que internar por locura extrema.

La pelirroja se marcho rápidamente, Sam se volteo a ver a su amiga, esta estaba dura, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión, solo tenia la boca abierta.

-que te sucede?

-nada-finalmente hablo la morena-…será verdad que Freddie esta interesado en ella?, él estuvo compartiendo mucho tiempo con Jessica, es linda, simpática, pero no es del tipo que le gusta a él-su voz cada vez sonaba mas alto y temblorosa- le gustan otro tipo de chicas.

-como quien?-la rubia se cruzo de brazos y la miro seriamente-como tu?, ella es idénticas a ti

-no, no somos parecidas-tenia duda su tono-ella es castaña yo morena-la miro con expresión triunfante-no nos parecemos-saco su celular y marco el número de Freddie, paso un rato y no le contesto-puedes creerlo no me contesta puso el contestador-ella estaba enojada-él nunca ignora mi llamado, algo esta pasando, tengo que hablar con él.

-y a ti que te molesta si sale con ella?

-como que me molesta-Carly se molesto-es mi amigo, tiene que contarme todo, no te parece?, yo lo tengo que aconsejar, voy a buscarlo, ya llego, lo vi salir temprano del edificio, adiós.

Se marcho dejando sola a la rubia que se apoyo en su armario, mordiéndose las uñas.

Freddie estaba en el gimnasio junto con Jessica

-bueno, como te había dicho hoy no puedo darte ninguna clase después del colegio

-pero por que?, no me diste ningún motivo-ella estiro su labio y lo miro simulando enojo-necesito de tu ayuda todavía-ella se aparto y miro a otro lado-acaso tienes una cita con una chica?

-no

-entonces-volvió a mirarlo-por que entonces, tan mal la pasas con migo

-no no es eso-el muchacho levanto las manos y lanzo una bocanada de aire-esta bien te diré-la muchacha se alegro-nadie en el colegio lo sabe exceptuando Carly, Sam y Gibby, y quisiera que siga así, por eso pido discreción de parte tuya-ella asintió con la cabeza-bueno practico esgrima los martes y jueves justamente.

-Y?-ella lo miro con duda-donde esta el problema

-que no quiero que el resto de las personas se enteren

-y por que?, pensé que tenias una doble vida o algo así-sonó misteriosa-una actividad sombría y peligrosa

-mi vida es bastante monótona y aburrida-él se lamento-ni mi madre lo sabe, como te habrás dado cuenta es una maniática del control y de la seguridad, piensa que puedo salir lastimado o cosas así y bueno no quiero que se sepa

-me encantaría verte algún día-le brillo el rostro-podría ir a verte hoy a tu entrenamiento? Dime que si por favor, prometo no molestarte, no hablare-levanto su mano derecha-lo juro.

-realmente quieres ir?-le pregunto seriamente, ella con una sonrisa asintió-bueno, por que no-el se encogió de hombros, ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

Carly pasó por la puerta del gimnasio y los vio abrasándose, sintió una punzada en el pecho, se quedo quieta, luego se dirigió a su salón.

-bueno pero terminemos de repasar esto-señalo los ejercicios que tenia la muchacha un su libro-hemos avanzado mucho pero todavía falta.

-si señor-ella se sonrío e hizo un saludo militar con la mano.

Carly todo el día, evito cualquier contacto con su amigo el productor técnico, estaba dolida por lo que había visto, pensó que se había roto algo dentro de ella, sonó tonto se dijo así misma, pero sintió mucho dolor verlo abrasada a otra chica, esto no lo comento con nadie, ni siquiera con Sam, la cual varias veces le pregunto el motivo de su amargura, a lo cual contestaba que estaba así por el estrés que le provocaba ser parte del comité del baile, su amiga no se lo creyó. La morena volvió sola a su departamento ya que tuvo que acudir nuevamente a la junta organizadora, en la cual no presto ninguna atención, su mente estaba en el muchacho que vive frente a su departamento. Cuando llego a su vivienda encontró a su hermano, realizando una nueva escultura

-como fue tu día niña?-el artista estaba lanzando huevos a un placa de madera

-terrible, odioso, pésimo-se desplomo en el sofá, su cara dejaba ver su malestar

-que sucedió?-el dejo de hacer su actividad y se sentó junto a su hermana-dime

-te parece que-hizo cara de asco-Jessica, esa chica que vino el otro día a buscar a Freddie es mas linda que yo?

-que?-el hermano se sorprendió-de que hablas, claro que tu eres mas linda-la abrazo-eres la hermana mas linda del mundo, pero a que viene eso?

-parece que a él le gusta ella-sonó muy dolida-se la pasa todo el tiempo con ella, fueron al cine juntos, hoy los vi abrasándose

-por que te molesta?-Spencer dejo de abrasarla y la miro a los ojos-estas celosa?-ella aparto la vista, se mordió el labio inferior-

-no lo se-dudo-tal vez

-tienes celos por que pasas poco tiempo con tu amigo?, o tienes celos por que te están robando a alguien a quien quieres de verdad?-Carly se paro camino ida y vuelta de la puerta al sillón varias veces-y?

-tal vez…desde hace un tiempo…estoy teniendo sentimientos hacia Freddie…lo quiero… mas que un amigo-estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba del tema con alguien, para su sorpresa no sonó tan loco como creía, tal vez, no, estaba segura que se sentía mejor.

-waw-su hermano quedo pasmado, no esperaba eso-sabes, de verdad-se sonrío-me alegro, es un muchacho muy especial, yo lo aprecio como a un hermano, se que te hará muy feliz, hace tiempo me había dado por vencido, pero siempre pensé que iban terminar juntos, es muy persistente y me dije"mi hermana algún día se dará cuenta de lo especial que es Freddie"

-si me di cuenta-ella puso una tímida sonrisa-pero tengo miedo de que sea tarde, que el amor que tenia hacia mi se haya evaporado.

-no lo creo-Spencer se paro y la abrazo-donde va a encontrar una chica tan linda, dulce, divertida, simpática como tu?

-tal vez en la misma escuela?-dijo tristemente-esas son las cualidades que todos dicen que ella tiene.

El celular de Carly vibro, a causa de que recibió un mensaje de su amiga anunciando su arribo en unos minutos

-viene Sam-le comunico a su hermano-no comentes esto que hablamos todavía no le dije nada, iré mi cuarto a arreglarme un poco no quiero que me vea así

-OK-Spencer se sentó y se sonrío, pensó cuando su vecino se entere será la persona mas feliz del planeta.

Sam llego al domicilio Shay, y se encamino al estudio de icarly donde la esperaba su amiga, con un gran tazón de uvas.

Spencer le aviso a Carly que se marchaba a la práctica, Freddie lo esperaría en el centro comunitario esta vez, no sabia el motivo, partió de su casa. Cuando llego se despacho con la noticia que su amigo no estaba solo, Jessica se encontraba junto a él.

-hola spens

-hola amigo veo que no estas solo-miro a la acompañante de su compañero-Jessica verdad?

-si, ola nuevamente, un gusto-lo saludo amablemente-le pedí a él-lo señalo al joven-si podía ver un entrenamiento, después de mucho insistir accedió.

-ah! Mira que interesante-Spencer lo miro seriamente a su amigo-y claro no se pudo resistir a una chica linda, por que no nos cambiamos de una vez

Entraron ellos se dirigieron a los vestuarios mientra ella se sentó en las gradas con el resto de la gente que fue a presenciar las practicas.

-que sucede con la niña?-lo interrogo el escultor al productor técnico

-que sucede con ella?-su amigo estaba desconcertado

-estas saliendo con Jessica?-Spencer se paro delante de él con las manos en la cintura-necesito saberlo

-no-Freddie lo miro asombrado-es solo una amiga, por que la pregunta?

-de verdad me lo dices?-el joven movió su cabeza en forme afirmativa-me alegro, por que conozco a alguien que le romperías el corazón si no es verdad.

-a quien?

-espera, ella te lo dirá-el mayor de los Shay le dio un suave golpe en la barbilla-vamos empecemos a practicar.

El entrenamiento nuevamente fue intenso, el entrenador Calgary, no dejo de darle indicaciones, le vario los contrincantes, algunos mas altos mas bajos, de distintos estilos, quería que tuviese experiencia con distintas tipos de rivales. Freddie a los combates, los gano con comodidad despertando en su profesor la esperanza que uno de sus alumnos ganase el primer puesto en la próxima competencia.

Al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento, luego de que los muchachos se ducharon, Jessica se unió con los agotados espadachines.

-estuviste sensacional-le hablo al mas joven-no sabia que eras tan bueno.

-gracias-se sonrojo Freddie-no soy taan bueno

-claro que si-la muchacha no disimulaba su entusiasmo-todos lo decían,"este muchacho es impresionante","tendría que competir en un nivel superior"-ponía distintos tonos de voz-no perdiste un solo encuentro, hasta llegaste a ganar varios sin ningún punto en contra, eres el mejor.

-por favor para-el muchacho estaba muy avergonzado-tuve suerte, el próximo jueves competiré por primera vez, seguro que no tendré tanta suerte.

-que dices, seguro que ganas-la chica no paraba de hablar-dile Spencer que es genial

-siempre se lo dije-el escultor puso su mano en el hombro de Freddie-tiene el don.

-basta, si siguen diciendo cosas así, me pondré como un tomate-el muchacho camino hacia fuera en dirección al auto de su amigo.

-perdón Spencer podríamos llevar a Jessica a su casa?-le pidió el joven

-claro, no hay problema.

Los tres subieron al vehiculo, y prosiguieron hablando sobre el entrenamiento y lo bueno que es Freddie con el florete.

Ya era viernes, el día más feliz para Carly, era el último de la semana escolar, se realizaba iCarly y también el que pasaba más tiempo con Freddie, ya que tenia cuatro clases en común de las cuales dos se sentaba junto a él.

Llego al establecimiento escolar, y vio a sus amigos peleando como era costumbre.

-mira soquete como puedes decir que el boxeo no es un deporte-gritaba Sam-es una disciplina olímpica si no te enteraste.

-lo se-dijo desanimadamente-lo único que dije es que para mi, no se puede considerar un deporte algo que tiene por finalidad lastimar a tu adversario, se que en los deportes de contacto puedes lesionar a tu contrincante pero por accidente, no apropósito.

-pero es magnifico la sensación de golpear el rostro de alguien-la rubia lanzaba golpes al aire-tu no lo sabes por que eres un gallina, nunca le pegaste a alguien no?

-nop-el se sonrío-y no me avergüenza no haberlo hecho, eso es de bárbaros

-dios eres el alfa de todos los ñoños-Sam se ponía frenética-no puedes decir eso y no esperar que alguien te golpee.

-lo siento, pero no te llevare a ver ninguna pelea de box-el se cruzo de brazos y se sonrío-si quieres puedo sacar entradas e ir a ver una película, ir al teatro no se algún espectáculo de música.

-sabes que estas hablando conmigo y no con Carly no?-estaba un poco molesta-desde cuando me gustan esas cosas no soy ni Carly ni tu nueva amiguita Jessica.

-lo se, te lo aseguro, pero tal vez querías hacer algo distinto, adema yo pagare así que también puedo opinar

-acuérdate que esto lo haces por hacerme enojar-lo apunta con el dedo-o pagas o sufres tu eliges

-pago, pero no boxeo, elige otra cosa

-bueno, llévame al parque de diversiones-se le iluminaron los ojos celestes-cómprame todo el alimento que pueda comer y gánate un muñeco para mi, y tal vez saldes tu deuda.

-escuche parque de diversiones yo también quiero ir-dijo la morena al llegar junto a sus amigos-podemos ir el sábado que les parece?

-no puedo-el muchacho junto las manos pidiendo perdón-le prometí a Jessica ir a su casa y terminar con informática, como hoy tenia una prueba de matemática utilizamos todo el tiempo para esa materia, también tiene problema con esa asignatura, pero el domingo estoy libre-miro a ambas muchachas-si quieren podemos ir ese día.

-a mi me parece bien-dijo Carly sin mucha convicción

-no se-Sam estaba molesta-tal vez ese día también te tengas que juntar con tu nueva mejor amiga.

-ustedes son mis mejores amigas-las miro tiernamente-eso nada lo va a cambiar, si les digo que saldré con ustedes lo are pese a quien le pese.

-bueno entonces es una cita-dijo con una sonrisa Carly.

-mas te vale que mantengas tu palabra-lo amenazo la rubia-si no te arrepentirás

Sonó la campana y se marcharon a clases, Freddie y Carly tenían historia, y Sam geografía. Los primeros llegaron juntos, se ubicaron en sus asientos.

-que tal la practica de ayer?-su amiga le pregunto-Spencer regreso muy contento, ella miro a un costado-algo nuevo paso?

-no-Freddie se encogió de hombros-estuvo bien, practique con varios alumnos, pero fuera de eso normal.

-ah-ella se mordió el labio-así que nada distinto?-lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados-y la presencia de Jessica no es algo nuevo?

-o eso, si-el muchacho se sorprendió-ella se entero de que practicaba esgrima y quiso verme, luego la llevamos a su casa.

-por que la invitaste y a mi no?-lo miro con mirada dolida

-tu nunca me lo pediste

-bueno-ella se acomodo en su asiento-pero tampoco se te ocurrió preguntarme

-tu hermano varias veces te pregunto pero siempre le dijiste que te aburrirías

-pero tu no lo hiciste-le reprocho la niña-si tu me lo pedías hubiese ido.

-ok-Freddie asintió-la próxima practica quieres acompañarnos?

-no se-la morena miro al costado-no quiero que me invites de lastima

-quien te entiende, vamos ve, así de paso, le haces compañía a Jessica, te llevarías bien con ella son muy parecidas

-o sea que a ella ya la invitaste de nuevo?-estaba enojada su amiga

-dijo que le gusto, que deseaba seguir yendo a ver

-te estas reuniendo mucho con ella-nuevamente volteo su rostro ofendida-el miércoles fuiste al cine con ella no?

-si, como lo sabes?

-te vieron, Wendy se encargo de regar la noticia

-fui a su casa ese día-relato pausadamente el amigo-después del estudio, me pregunto si quería ir al cine, tenia dos entradas, su amiga le canceló a ultimo momento y no tenia con quien ir, así que la acompañe-la miro detenidamente-estas celosa?

-y si estoy celosa que?-le respondió fuertemente

-no tienes motivos-le tomo la mano y se la acaricio-tu siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida-las mejillas de Carly se tornaron rojas-nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar

Ingreso el profesor al aula y comenzó la clase.

El día prosiguió normal Carly obtuvo la atención de su amigo en su totalidad, es mas desatendió a Sam por él, lo que la rubia se percato.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida los tres amigos pusieron rumbo a Bushwell Plaza. En el camino a Sam le dio hambre lo que significo la compra de dos hamburguesas y tres órdenes de papas solo para ella, de parte Freddie, este compartió una de papas con Carly.

-me encantan estas hamburguesas-la rubia tenia la boca llena-te felicito Freddward, no conocía este lugar.

-si yo tampoco, Jessica me trajo el otro día

-OH-Sam pronuncio desanimada-parece que hicieron mas que estudiar

-a que te refieres-Freddie la miro sin entender

-han salido en citas

-no-el la miro a los ojos-no fueron citas solo salimos a comer, fuimos al cine, como amigos, como con ustedes

- y ella te dijo que no eran citas?-Carly hablo finalmente-tal vez ella si lo pensó

-como vas a creer eso-el muchacho se rió-ella sale solo con deportistas, y yo no lo soy

-es cierto-Sam se sonrío-tu eres un inútil en deportes, si, no tienes chance con ella

-bueno-Carly se paro de su asiento- ya es hora de irnos, acuérdense que tenemos un show que hacer

Al termino del programa Freddie se marcho a su casa ya que el y su mamá tenían invitación de su tía Jennifer a cenar. Sam se quedo a dormir en lo de su amiga como era costumbre luego de hacer iCarly.

Todo el sábado las muchachas estuvieron en el estudio, se la pasaron sin hacer nada, solo miraron la TV y comieron.

A la tarde Carly le propuso ir a tomar un licuado lo que su amiga acepto con mucho agrado.

Las conductoras de iCarly se levantaron de sus almohadones, salieron del estudio y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la sala, encontraron a Spencer enredado con un alambre que intentaba colocar en su nueva escultura, él les pidió ayuda y ellas lo socorrieron. Al ser liberado Spencer se marchó a descansar dando primero las gracias y culpando al alambre de no ser bueno con él, cuando se fue, las chicas rompieron en carcajadas ya que recordaban el estado en el que estaba el escultor. Se marcharon del departamento y se dirigieron a Licuados Locos, su lugar preferido.

Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y se quedaron atónitas, estaba Freddie Benson, con una chica bebiendo unos licuados. El hablaba gesticulando mucho con los brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios lo que provocaba la risa de su acompañante que estaba apoyando su cara sobre sus manos contemplándolo atentamente. Las amigas se miraron una a la otra como buscando una confirmación de que lo que estaban viendo era verdad, luego al unísono regresaron sus miradas hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos. Su amigo se percato de la presencia de sus amigas y con un ademán de mano las invito a acercarse, las niñas se volvieron a mirar y fueron a la mesa.

-hey vengan siéntense con nosotros-les pidió Freddie, ellas lo hicieron-T-Bo traerías lo de siempre para las chicas-señálalo a sus compañeras del programa.

-marchan dos licuados especiales-grito T-Bo del otro lado del mostrador.

-perdón, no las presente todavía-se excuso Freddie-Carly Sam ella es Jessica, Jessica ellas son mis mejores amigas.

-hola es un gusto-saludo Carly con una sonrisa no muy amplia, si no mas bien de compromiso

-que honda-pronuncio Sam con actitud casi intimidatoria.

-es un placer conocerlas personalmente-dijo Jessica-soy una seguidora de iCarly casi desde sus inicios, me encanta su web show.

-gracias, nos alegra mucho que te guste-agradeció Carly.

-es una sensación rara estar aquí compartiendo con ustedes tres ya que son como unas celebridades-les confeso Jessica

-yo diría que nosotras dos-Sam se señalo a ella y a Carly-nos podríamos considerar unas mini celebridades pero ese-indico a Freddie con expresión de haber olido algo en mal estado-es mas bien nuestro sirviente.

-ja ja que gracioso-dijo Freddie-nunca tienes algo bueno que decir de mi?

-nop-le respondió su rubia amiga meneando la cabeza negativamente-no tengo la culpa que seas un inútil.

-Sam! deja de comportarte así, sabes que él es-Carly señalo a Freddie-una parte muy importante del show.

-pero si no hace nada-exclamo Sam-lo único que hace es contar hacia atrás, y para que lo sepas-se dirigió a Jessica-no dice el numero uno, nadie sabe, seguro que tiene un problema psicológico con eso, tal vez con el tiempo se convierta en un asesino cereal-Jessica se río-y después solo sostiene la cámara, que eso se soluciona poniéndola sobre una mesa y listo.

-hey y acaso el tema de la edición de fotos, videos quien las hace?-le interrogo Freddie.

-oh! perdón me olvide de tus cosas de ñoño Fredward-Sam le contesto al productor técnico.

-ja ja-se empezó a reír Jessica-tenias razón Freddie, cuando ustedes se juntan son muy graciosos. Son siempre así?-le pregunto a Carly.

-si, lamentablemente-le contesto con una sonrisa-así que Freddie te esta ayudando con tus estudios?-la interrogo.

-si-Jessica miro a Freddie-es un gran profesor-por ese comentario Fredy se ruborizo-tiene una paciencia inmensa.

-algo tenia que tener de bueno Fred el raro-enfatizo Sam.

-yo creo-dijo Jessica tomando una de las manos de Freddie y mirándolo a los ojos-que no solo es un gran profesor sino que también es muy inteligente, más de lo que yo pensaba, realmente tenia una impresión errónea de ti. Eres tierno, me lo demostraste en la forma que me explicabas reiteradamente las mismas cosas sin alterarte en lo más mínimo, eres gracioso...

-yo no diría gracioso-interrumpió Sam-es un bobo que provoca risa.

-si en verdad crees eso-le dijo Jessica-no lo conoces bien, pienso que es una de las personas mas bellas que he conocido-Freddie se puso realmente colorado.

-claro que sabemos lo bueno que es él-dijo Carly tomando la mano libre que le quedaba a Freddie-él es nuestro amigo, nos conocemos muy bien, es muy bueno como maestro, todos lo sabemos, aunque esa vez que intento explicarle a Gibby calculo bueno...era Gibby no cuenta, lo consideramos una parte muy importante de nuestra vida y del show-Carly miro a Sam-no es cierto Sam?

-para mi no significa nada-respondió Sam con un tono raro-si esta o no esta me da lo mismo.

-tu si que sabes darle cumplidos a la gente-le reprocho Freddie.

-y tu lo único que sabes es decir tonterías-le expreso Sam elevando el tono-solo eres un idiota.

-ves-le dijo Freddie e Jessica-el vocabulario de ella solo esta formado por veinte palabras de las cuales dieciochos son insultos.

-y a ti que te importa tarado-Sam golpeo la mesa con furia-tu vida es la de un ñoño...te la pasas todo el día encerrado con tu...ñoñez-a Sam se le estaban acabando las palabras-solo haces esas cosas con tu computadora...no tienes vida.

-seguro que tu vida es mejor no?-Freddie también elevo el tono-sabes-se dirigió hacia Jessica-lo único que ella hace es ir asaltar el refrigerador de Carly y dormir todo el resto del día.

-ay! en serio no paran-se seguía divirtiendo Jessica-tendrían que hacer un bloque en iCarly ustedes dos discutiendo un tema, seria súper gracioso.

-si, seria divertido pero...-Carly hizo una mueca de dolor-el sufriría mucho dolor físico si no acepta el punto de vista de ella-Sam asintió con la cabeza y lo señalo con el dedo, amenazando a Freddie-y...ustedes no tendrían que estar estudiando?-pregunto.

-si, pero Jessica quiso tomarse un descanso-comento Freddie.

-claro que estaba cansada, tener que soportarte a ti-Sam se dirigió a Freddie con cara de asco-te comprendo-ella se inclino y se apoyo la mano en el pecho y miro a Jessica-tener que estar mucho tiempo con él es un castigo, yo lo soporto por Carly, te tendrían que calificar de mártir.

-para mi no es ningún castigo-le respondió con su sonrisa que era muy tierna-es mas, valoro cada momento que estoy con el-presionó mas fuerte la mano que le sostenía-estoy todo el día esperando con ansias el momento de encontrarme con él.

-es una broma?-la expresión del rostro de Sam se puso mas dura

-no-le respondió rápidamente-la paso realmente bien con él, todavía no se por que no ha conseguido una novia, es casi perfecto-el tono de la cara de Freddie ya era bordo, Jessica lo miraba con mucho amor.

-él es un gran chico, yo... nosotras lo sabemos-dijo con voz nerviosa Carly-tal vez, todavía no es el momento de que tenga novia-miro a todos los presentes-su mamá no se lo permitiría-a ese comentario Freddie asintió de manera resignada.

-la única forma que el consiguiera novia-empezó a decir Sam-seria que se la construyera, o que conociera a una extraterrestre que tenga mal gusto.

-a mi-dijo Jessica-no me molestaría, no, mejor dicho a mi me gustaría ser...

-hey!-interrumpió Carly dando un grito-aquí están nuestra bebidas-gracias T-BO, no son los mejores licuados que tomaste en tu vida?-pregunto con voz temblorosa a Jessica-así que te presentaras para reina de la primavera he?,debe ser muy duro, no? todo eso de...ser reina y…cosas así

-bueno no es para tanto-empezó a responder la castaña-solo me postule, tengo que esperar a que me voten, pero lo mas importante para que me elijan es tener en el baile al lado mío alguien que me haga brillar-miro a Freddie.

-bueno te podemos conseguir un buen iluminador o le podría decir a mi hermano que te haga algo con luces a él se le dan bien las cosas eléctricas-Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados por lo que decía Carly ya que todos lo que lo conocen a Spencer saben que todo lo que hace con electricidad se prende fuego.

-gracias-respondió Jessica mirándola de forma extraña-pero yo me refería mas bien a una pareja yo...me gustaría que...-el celular de Jessica comenzó a sonar, ella se levanto y se alejo para atenderlo.

-Sam podrías contenerte solo un tantito-le imploro Freddie-la vas a asustar.

-y a mi que?-le grito-que acaso te gusta?-Freddie miro donde estaba Jessica-no lo puedo creer, no decías tu, que amabas a Carly?-al decir esto señalaba a su amiga.

-si, siempre decía eso, pero tu misma me lo dijiste muchas veces, que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, así que me di por vencido hace rato-le contesto en vos baja.

-pero por que crees que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con migo?-Carly pronuncio estas palabras con un poco de tristeza, mientras Sam se puso un poco pálida.

-vamos a ti te gustan otro tipo de muchachos, mas...mejores que yo-la vos de Freddie sonó abatida.

-no, no es así, me di cuenta que tal vez me...-Carly se detuvo al ver la expresión de su rubia amiga.

-discúlpenme-se acerco Jessica luego de terminar su comunicación telefónica-era mi madre me avisaba que me recogería antes de lo previsto.

-bueno entonces vallamos a buscar ese libro a mi casa-le propuso Freddie-bueno chicas nos vemos luego.

-nuevamente, fue un gusto conocerlas-les expreso Jessica-nos vemos en la escuela, adiós.

Las conductoras de iCarly saludaron levantando la mano y siguieron con la vista a la pareja alejarse de la mesa y salir del establecimiento. Hubo un silencio, ambas rehusaban cruzar sus miradas.

-que te pareció Jessica?-interrogo Carly pero sin mirar a su amiga.

-es del tipo de chica que no me agrada, tu deberías saberlo-le contesto secamente.

-si...bueno...-Carly hizo una pausa como eligiendo las palabras correctas-me pareció...no se…poco genuina.

-que quieres decir?-la miro Sam sin entender lo que decía.

-bueno tu sabes eso que decía...-Carly sonaba algo nerviosa.

-que le ibas a decir a Freddie?-le pregunto súbitamente Sam.

-cuando...que…nada-Carly se puso muy nerviosa-no se lo que estas hablando, o mira la hora que es, debo volver ya que le prometí a Spencer hacer la cena, nos vemos mañana.

Carly se alejo rápidamente sin voltearse a ver a su amiga, estaba rara, no sabia por que se sentía así, solo recordaba las palabras que dijo Jessica, y eso le molestaba, mejor dicho las palabras que no dijo, si no que insinúo. Se detuvo súbitamente, estaba muy celosa.

Cuando llego a su casa subió directamente a su cuarto y se encerró, se recostó en su cama y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de que beso a Freddie sus sentimientos hacia él habían comenzado a cambiar, cuando el muchacho llegaba ella se alegraba mas de lo normal, la sonrisa de él le parecía encantadora, y sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de algo de su interés aparecía un brillo que los hacia mas bonitos. De golpe se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a Freddie. Ella creyó sentir algo luego que Freddie la salvara de ser arrollada, pero pensó que era solo el hecho de verlo como un héroe que lo hizo ver tan genial, pero realmente la fue conquistando de a poco con su persistente amor. Esa revelación la dejo turbada, y que el haya dicho que se había dado por vencido con ella la preocupo, pero una sonrisa asomo en sus labios, solo recordó esos besos que se había dado con él y la sensación que tubo en ese momento y se propuso, lograría que se volviese a enamorar de ella. Se levanto de la cama con otra energía y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida.

El domingo Freddie se levantó contento pensando que pasaría gran parte del día con sus queridas amigas. Se baño, y fue a desayunar con su madre que tenia el día libre.

Carly madrugo, se propuso que prepararía un almuerzo para compartir con sus amigos y su hermano, este se despertó gracias al alboroto que armo su pequeña hermana.

Sam fue despertada por su madre, la cual quería compartir el desayuno con ella, la mayoría de los días no coincidían los horarios, así que nunca se alimentaban juntas, además en dos días Pam se iba de viaje con su novio, trataría de pasar algún tiempo mas con su hija.

-que planes tienes para hoy?'-le pregunto a su hija mientras le alcazaba un plato con tostadas quemadas

-iré al parque con Carly y Spencer-la hija miro con asco las tostadas-mas no las podías quemar?

-no te quejes, ráspalas un poco y ponle mermelada-tomo su taza y bebió un poco de café-y el tecni-boy no va?

-si, va también-Sam lo dijo tratando de no darle importancia.

-o sea que pasaras todo el día con él-la miro por el rabillo del ojo-se podría decir que tendrás una cita con el bobo-la hija se sonrojo.

-no digas tonterías-arrojó la tostada que tenia en la mano-no vamos a tener una cita

-bueno, lo que digas-se paro dejo la taza en la pileta-pero el parque es un buen lugar para declararse-la miro, su hija estaba pálida-la casa del terror mientras te abraza por el miedo-comenzó a enumerar contando con los dedos-la casa de los espejos, el túnel de los enamorados, y el clásico, la rueda de la fortuna-se fue hacia su cuarto-piénsalo tal vez hoy es tu día de suerte-le grito antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

La hija quedo helada, no se pudo mover, lo dicho por su madre la tomo por sorpresa, su mente trabajaba a mil, se imaginaba las distintas situaciones y escenarios en los cuales confesaba su amor, tomo una tostada y se la introdujo en la boca, rápidamente la escupió por el mal sabor, se marcho, se tenia que preparar para ir a lo de Carly.

En el departamento de los Shay estaban sus habitantes terminando los preparativos cuando llego su vecino de enfrente

-hey gente como están-el joven estaba contento, traía una video cámara pequeña en la mano

-hola Freddie, para que traes tu cámara?-le pregunto su amiga-piensas sacar material para el show?

-no, es para mi archivo personal quiero grabar un día con mis amigos.

-freddo que tal?-apareció Spencer-ayúdame a llevar las cosas al auto, mi hermana-tenia un tono de queja-preparo un almuerzo como para diez personas.

-nada mas?-se sonrío Freddie-no comeremos nosotros?, eso solo se lo come Sam.

-que idioteces dices de mi?-Sam llego al departamento de su amiga se cruzo de brazos y miro a su joven amigo-y? habla

-no dije nada malo-él se quejo-Carly dile

-Sam, por favor-sonó cansada-tu sabes que no diría nada malo de ti.

-mas te vale-la rubia amenazo al muchacho-bueno, ya llegue, vámonos-grito y señalo la salida.

El resto de la gente tomó las cosas y las subieron al auto de Spencer, se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Cuando llegaron Sam bajó del auto, tomó la mano de Freddie y empezó acorrer llevándolo a la rastra, estaba feliz, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial. Fueron primero a las tazas, en la cual el joven se mareo a causa de tanto girar, en cambio la muchacha gritaba de felicidad y daba grandes carcajadas, luego lo llevó a los autos chocadores, Freddie fue el blanco de los choques tanto de Sam como de Carly, por su parte Spencer era impactado por un grupo de niñas exploradoras. Cuando el productor técnico se canso se ser chocado propuso subirse a los toboganes, pensando que seria menos violento pero no contaba con que Sam se tirase después de él colisionando cuando llegaron abajo. Fue el turno de la morena para llevarlo a la rastra a Freddie a las sillas voladoras, en las cuales ella se la paso abrasada a él, ya que el vértigo le daba miedo. Cuando bajaron la morena lo condujo hasta la casa de la adivina, en la cual ella salio con cara de duda por lo dicho por la dama que ve el futuro, luego fue el turno de Freddie, quien no quería entrar, ya que no cree en ese tipo de ciencia, cuando termino su tiempo su cara demostraba sorpresa y alegría, se negó rotundamente a revelar que le habían dicho, resistió estoicamente las suplicas y la expresión de cachorrito que le puso su amiga. Tanto Sam como Spencer se habían negado a pagar a que alguien le mintiese sobre su futuro. La rubia no le agrado que su amiga acaparase toda la atención de Freddie, así que propuso ir a comer. Buscaron un lugar tranquilo, desplegaron un gran mantel en el piso, Carly desparramo sobre el, todos los alimentos que había preparado mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. El joven productor comenzó a filmar a sus amigos quienes empezaron a hacer cosas divertidas para la filmación. Cuando Sam termino de almorzar, ya que los demás comensales habían dejado de comer hace un buen rato, se recostaron y comenzaron a ver las nubes tratando de darles nombres a las formas que armaban estas, la rubia solo le atribuía parecidos a alimentos, lo que provoco la risa de sus compañeros. Freddie decidió ir y hacer filmaciones al azar, ese era otra de las pasiones del muchacho, se quería dedicar en un futuro al cine, pero la computación lo atraía también, no tenía su destino resuelto, solo decidió ir a la misma universidad que sus amigas, bueno, si Sam podía calificar a una de ellas, él trataría por todos los medios que eso se realizara. Su atención se centro en la captación de la actividad de dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, debían tener ocho o nueve años, ella vestía como una muñequita, él por otra parte estaba todo sucio y desalineado, pensó el camarógrafo "este muchachito debe ser terrible, nunca ensucie tanto mi ropa puesta, si lo hubiese hecho mi madre me mataba", para su sorpresa vio como la nena le daba una zancadilla y arrojo al suelo a su amigo, una sonrisa nació en los labios de Freddie, la pequeña demonio se reía a carcajadas. El niño se levanto despacio, observo a su amiga, movió negativamente la cabeza, hablo con ella lo que provoco más risas de la niña. El joven imagino que esos podían ser él y Sam, parecía que ellos también tenían esa extraña relación que todo el mundo criticaba pero que él la sentía lo mas normal. No concebía imaginar su vida sin la constante molestia de su rubia amiga. Una mano se poso en su hombro lo que provoco la perdida de la atención de su filmación.

-así que acá estas-Carly lo miro con una sonrisa-te ausentaste tanto que pensé que tal vez te habías ido.

-como me voy a ir?, solo me dieron ganas de filmar, no me di cuenta del tiempo, eso es todo.

-y que filmaste?-ella estaba curiosa-vamos muéstrame-tironeo del brazo de su amigo

-te lo mostrare si quieres, pero después, vamos sigámonos divirtiéndonos en el parque que a eso vinimos.

-trato hecho-Carly le dio a mano sellando el pacto-llévame a la casa de los espejos-de la mano se encaminaron a su destino.

-donde están Sam y Spencer?-el joven miro en varias direcciones buscando al resto de sus amigos

-oh ellos decidieron probar suerte en el martillo-la morena se sonríe-tu sabes a Sam le fascina vanagloriarse de su fuerza, y quiso medir poder con mi hermano, Spencer no debe ser rival de ella, no creo que pueda hacer que el marcador llegue a la mitad.

Freddie se sonrío y se puso en la cola para la casa de los espejos. Mientras Spencer golpeaba con toda la fuerza y el indicador, como se predijo, no alcanzo una buena altura, lo que ocasionó comentarios jocosos de su compañera de juego. Verdaderamente no le gustaba levantar un mazo pesado, martillar con todo su fuerza y hacer el ridículo, todo esto lo hizo por su pequeña hermana, ya que le suplico que tuviese a Sam ocupada así podía compartir mas tiempo con el vecino de ambos, ella trataría de hablar con el muchacho para comenzar a definir sus sentimientos hacia él. Fue el turno de Sam, aunque sea una mujer pequeña, tenia una fuerza desproporcionada para su tamaño y genero golpeo la base y el indicador subió, subió, casi llegando al tope, recibió victorees de las personas que estaban observando lo que le ocasionó un poco de vergüenza, como le había apostado el escultor le pago cinco salchichas, las cuales comenzó a devorarlas una tras otra.

En la casa de los espejos los dos adolescentes les llego su turno para ingresar, dentro se rieron de la deformidad que reflejaban estos, les devolvían imágenes de ellos con cabeza grande y cuerpo chico, cuerpo grande cabeza chica, cuerpos ensanchados, cuerpos estirados y distintos reflejos que causaron gracia a los participantes.

-mírate que gracioso te ves-Carly se reía de Freddie-pareces un pitufo regordete.

-y tu?-su amigo señalo el espejo frente a su amiga-mira pareces una jirafa.

-una jirafa pero muy linda no?-lo miro de forma juguetona.

-claro-él la miro con cariño-imposible que yo te vea de otra manera-ella se sonrojo se acerco mas a su amigo-tu eres una de las personas mas bellas que he conocido.

-de verdad?-la chica esbozo una gran sonrisa-quiero preguntarte algo muy importante-él asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso a la pregunta-estas enamorado de alguien?

-yo?-su rostro se transformo tenia miedo y sorpresa-que hora es? No nos detuvimos mucho? Tal vez están esperando a que salgamos para darle el turno a la próxima pareja, por nuestra culpa se esta amontonando la gente

-Freddie-grito la muchacha enojada-no te hagas el tonto respóndeme, estas enamorado de alguien?-el joven miro a un costado no quería mirarla a los ojos en cambio la muchacha trataba de hacer contacto con su mirada-y? no me vas a responder?-ella lo tomo del brazo para que no rehuyera de sus ojos-quiero la verdad no me enojare te lo prometo, es mas creo que te sentirás mejor si me lo dices.

-yo…-Freddie miraba el suelo-creo que… estoy enamorado desde hace un tiempo

-de verdad?-los ojos de Carly se llenaron de alegría-de quien?

-no lo diré, no quiero-Freddie se aparto de su amiga, camino en círculos masajeándose la nuca-no deseo salir lastimado nuevamente, nunca seré bueno para nadie.

-no! Tu eres la persona que mas quiero en todo el mundo-la muchacha se quedo muda su corazón latía como loco-nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

-gracias-la vergüenza provoco que el tono de las mejillas del muchacho se tornasen coloradas-se que me quieres mucho, yo también-ella tomo las manos de él con las suyas y comenzó a acercarse.

De pronto una pareja se acerco a ellos, al verlos Carly cambio de postura girando rápidamente. El productor técnico la tomo del brazo y la condujo hacia la salida. La muchacha estaba enojada le habían roto el momento, pero se acordó de otro lugar en el cual podía terminar lo que había empezado, se aferro fuertemente de la mano de su acompañante y corrió al paseo de los enamorados. La fila para el ingreso al paseo estaba llena de gente, eso no la desanimo, es mas la excitaba el momento que estaba por venir.

Sam después de comer su premio ordenó a su acompañante, ir a buscar a sus dos amigos, Spencer quiso tentarla a jugar al tiro al blanco, lanzamiento de aros, la casa embrujada pero ella se negó a toda proposición, quería si o si ir con Carly y Freddie, el hermano mayor la llevo por sitios donde sabia que la pareja no estaría, tenia que darles privacidad para que hablasen sin interrupciones. La rubia se percato de la insistencia de llevarlas a lugares que a Carly no le agradaban, se imagino a los lugares que a ella le gustaba, de la nada le surgió la idea de que el paseo de los enamorados seria el lugar donde los podría ubicar, algo en su interior la impulsaba a ir mas rápido, le daba mala espina esta situación. Estando a como cien metros diviso a sus amigos ingresando en el carro al paseo, vio como sonreían ambos. Saco su celular y comenzó marcar el numero de su amiga.

Dentro del paseo Carly tomo valor y decidió hablar de sus sentimientos con su amigo.

-bueno me dirás de quien estas enamorado?

-no-el muchacho se molesto-te dije que…me es difícil decirlo, se que mi amor no es correspondido, no es una sensación linda vivirla.

-pero tal vez-ella lo miro profundamente a los ojos, hablo lentamente-tus sentimientos si son correspondidos, solo tienes que sacarlos, eso me haría muy feliz, por que yo-la morena fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada del celular miro la pantalla y vio el nombre de Sam, ella suspiro con enojo ya que esta llamada corto el momento en el cual revelaría sus sentimientos por su vecino, rechazo la llamada, apago su teléfono para evitar una nueva interrupción.

-quien era?-Freddie estaba con curiosidad-y por que apagaste tu celular?

-no era nadie importante-le respondió-bueno, como estábamos hablando tu me estabas por decir a quien querías-el muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor-te prometo que no te arrepentirás tu dime a quien amas y yo te diré a quien-fue el momento del teléfono de Freddie de sonar, la canción de Aerosmith crazy se escucho, el muchacho sonrío sabiendo quien era la persona que llamaba

-hola demonio que sucede?

-nerd que demonios estas haciendo con Carly en el paseo de los enamorados?-grito la rubia con mucha rabia-si le tocas un pelo te juro que no podrás tener hijos en tu vida, entendiste?

-calma y no grites-ahora el muchacho elevo la voz-que crees que estamos haciendo aquí?, piensas que me voy aprovechar de Carly?-la morena se tapo la cara con las manos, estuvo apoco de revelar su amor a su amigo pero la amante de la carne destruyo su oportunidad-que te pasa? Ahora cuando salgamos me vas atener que pedir disculpas

-en tus sueños, cuando salgas me tendrás que acompañar a la montaña rusa o volverás de rodillas a tu casa ya que no podrás usar tus piernas rotas.

-me insultas tratándome de aprovechador y después quieres que te acompañe a los juegos? que sucede en tu cabeza?

-mira idiota, no te lo voy a repetir me llevaras a la montaña rusa te sentaras al lado mió, gritaras como una niña, me compraras algodón de azúcar, luego ganaras un muñeco para mi, debe ser un conejo si o si, de preferencia rosado o blanco no me importa si te tardas toda la noche lo ganaras, y me lo darás con una sonrisa, te quedo claro?

-creo-Freddie estaba conteniéndose de no largar una carcajada-esta bien, are todo lo que me pediste solo para verte feliz.

-así esta mejor-el rostro de Sam se suavizo, sonrío cuando sus amigos terminaron el recorrido, fue junto con ellos-bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí? Por que no me respondiste?-interrogo a su amiga

-no-Carly miro aun costado-me quede sin batería, olvide de cargarla-su rubia amiga la miro con duda, pero su amigo se sorprendió por la mentira

-bueno no importa-Sam miro a su amigo-fredalupe cumple con tu palabra

-OK, OK, vamos a la montaña rusa-giro para poner rumbo hacia la atracción cuando sintió que alguien saltaba a su espalda.

-vamos, te dije que me tenias que llevar-su rubia amiga taloneo a su amigo como si fuera un caballo

-pero nuca dijiste que tenia que ser tu corcel-se quejo el muchacho-te tendría que arrojar al piso.

-estoy cansada-ella hablo con voz de niña malcriada-me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar los estuve buscando por todo el parque, cárgame por favor.

-lo are-Freddie escondió su sonrisa-te llevare hasta el juego, solo por que soy una buena persona pero después tendrás que caminar por tus propios medios.

-no garantizo nada-ella apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él-arre caballo-golpeo el brazo del muchacho para que comience a moverse.

-si, si-dio unos pasos y giro su cabeza en dirección de su otra amiga-vamos Cars no te quedes atrás-y prosiguió su camino.

Carly durante todo el tiempo que paso después de salir del túnel estuvo en silencio mordiéndose el labio en señal de fastidio, le molesto la actitud de su amiga y el hecho que Freddie fue arrebatado de ella. Su hermano se acerco a ella, intento preguntarle si pudo hacer lo que tenia planeado, solo obtuvo silencio en respuesta, se imagino que no lo había concretado, en silencio se acercaron e hicieron la cola para acceder a la montaña rusa.

Todo el momento que tardaron en subir a la atracción la rubia estuvo molestando a su amigo, se burlaba ya que cada vez que avanzaba la fila él no podía disimular sus nervios, los juegos de velocidad y vértigo no eren lo suyo. Llego el momento Sam salto al asiento y Freddie de mala gana se sentó junto a ella, arranco el movimiento de los carros y la rubia gritaba de alegría, su compañero se aferraba fuertemente al vehiculo, detrás de ellos estaban los hermanos Shay, el varón estaba con la cara tapada por sus manos, y la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, preguntándose por que acepto ir a este juego si le tiene miedo a las alturas. Se escucharon todo el camino gritos, la mayoría de miedo, pero otros como los de Sam eran de felicidad mezclados con carcajadas. Descendieron la rubia propuso subir nuevamente, pero fue rechazada automáticamente por sus compañeros, Spencer prometió nunca mas subir a ese invento infernal. Sam nuevamente se subió ala espalda del que bautizo Clementina le ordeno primero ir a al carro de venta de algodón de azúcar, donde le compro dos a su amiga rubia y uno a la morena, y luego a los juegos de destreza, el demonio rubio miro todos los puestos pero en ninguno vio lo que anhelaba, de pronto su boca dibujo una sonrisa en el puesto de lanzamiento de dardos diviso lo que buscaba un conejo rosa con un moño blanco era de gran tamaño casi la mitad de ella, tomo del brazo de Freddie y lo condujo hasta el mostrador, le señalo el premio que quería. De mala gana pago el turno de uso de los dados, y comenzó su faena. Ya había pasado cuarenta minutos y no podía ganar, estuvo cerca pero no lo lograba, abono doce turnos, pero en el ultimo logro su cometido, su amiga rubia saltaba de felicidad, cuando el dueño del puesto le dio su premio, abrazo a la coneja y giro de felicidad, el joven la miro con una sonrisa ya que pensó que todo su dinero y esfuerzo valió la pena solo por poder ver el rostro alegre de ella. Con animo de ganador , le pregunto a su otra amiga si quería un muñeco que él se lo ganaría por ella, la morena que asta ese momento estuvo fastidiosa, y diciéndole a cada rato a su amiga que se olvidara de obtener su muñeco, cambio totalmente su expresión, le contesto que si, hizo un paneo de todos los muñecos, eligió a uno con forma de vaca, tenia una gran sonrisa un moño en cada oreja y un cencerro en el cuello ella lo califico de adorable, Freddie saco mas dinero y comenzó a lanzar. Para desgracia del puestero el muchacho mejoro notablemente sus habilidades y en dos turnos lo logro, la morena se abalanzo sobre su amigo y lo abrazo, la que no estuvo tan contenta fue ahora la rubia, no le agrado que el bobo también jugara para obtener un regalo para Carly y menos que ella demostrara tanta efusividad hacia él.

Siguieron el recorrido las chicas, abrazadas a su premio, una a cada lado de Freddie, este vio con poco agrado que se estaban acercando en su dirección cinco muchachos, los conocía bien, eran miembros del equipo de futbol americano, y el del medio era Marcus Allen, quiso cambiar de dirección pero fue tarde ya que cuando la banda de iCarly entro en la visual de ellos se acercaron rápidamente.

-miren quien esta aquí-dijo Marcus, era un poco mas alto que Freddie, rubio de ojos café oscuros, a la mayoría de las chicas del colegio le parecía atractivo pero no para las presentes que pusieron cara de fastidio al verlo-si son las que se creen las reinas del Ridgeway y el cobarde que siempre huye-se acerco a centímetros del productor técnico

-no queremos problema-Freddie lo miro al los ojos, se lo notaba nervioso

-que te pasa gallina, tienes miedo que no esta Franklin para evitar que Marcus te rompa la cara?-le hablo el muchacho que estaba a la izquierda de Marcus, que era mucho mas alto, fornido, e inspiraba miedo.

-no tendrás tanta suerte, no le podrás agarrar nuevamente de sorpresa-ahora fue el turno del de la derecha era mas bajo, pero con una expresión de loco.

-por que no se largan, están contaminando mi espacio personal-Sam camino y los miro desafiantemente

-Sam-Carly la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella-vámonos de aquí

-si váyanse perras-les espeto Marcus-tengo que arreglar cuentas con el nerd.

-como nos llamaste?-Sam tubo que ser detenida por su amiga y su hermano cada uno sujetándola del brazo.

-primero no les hables así-Freddie estaba enojado-y segundo, si volvemos a pelear tendremos problemas con Franklin, acuérdate lo que nos dijo-la rubia miro con sorpresa a su amiga como buscando una respuesta

-no me importa lo que diga ese idota, tu me las pagaras-empujo a Freddie y levanto los puños en señal de pelea

-cálmate-grito Spencer y se interpuso en medio de los dos-estas loco que te pasa, si los ven pelear vendrá la policía y los detendrán.

-solo quiero romperle la cara después no me importa nada-lo señalo con el dedo al joven miembro del web show-les demostrare a todos que tuviste suerte, me sorprendiste por eso solo me pudiste golpear.

-detente Marcus-de la nada apareció Jessica-se acerco mirándolo con odio-vete o llamo a mi hermano que esta con el resto de su equipo universitario de basket y que termine lo que impedí que te hiciese-él la miro unos segundos dio media vuelta y se alejo en sentido contrario con sus compañeros-estas bien Freddie?

-si-su voz denotaba pesadumbres

-que diablos fue eso?-grito Sam-que es eso de que te peleaste con ese idiota?

-es una historia pasada, déjalo así-el muchacho trato de sonar despreocupado.

-ella no sabe por que te peleaste con él?-Jessica estaba sorprendida-creí que lo sabia todo el colegio-Freddie la miro y le hizo seña que se callara.

-que?-la rubia se paro a centímetros de la castaña y le dio su mirada de fuego-que es lo que no se?

-nada Sam-su amigo la tomo del brazo y la alejo-esta equivocada

-díselo debe saberlo en algún momento-Carly le dijo

-estoy cansada de tantos secretos-Sam elevó sus brazos al cielo-prometimos decirnos todo pero en estos últimos días me entere que ustedes rompieron esa promesa.

-yo te lo diré-Jessica se aproximo a Freddie y acaricio el brazo de este-recuerdas que a principios de año el equipo de futbol había llegado a las semifinales estatales, en ese partido tan importante Marcus el mariscal de campo, no pudo jugar ya que dijeron que fue asaltado unos días antes del cotejo y resulto herido por sus asaltantes?-la rubia la miraba detenidamente, Freddie se tapo la cara Spencer seguía el relato atentamente, maldiciendo el no tener una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, siempre que escuchaba una buena historia le daba hambre y Carly se mordía el labio-bueno fue toda una mentira, nadie lo asalto solo peleo con él-señalo al joven que tenia su rostro cubierto

-wow-la rubia no podía salir de su asombro-tu te peleaste con un miembro del equipo de futbol y le proporcionaste una paliza? No lo puedo creer freduchini. Pero por que?

-por defendernos a nosotras-Carly se expreso tristemente-Wendy, cuando no-se sonrío-estaba por entrevistar al equipo de futbol por el logro de llegar hasta tan alta instancia cuando hoyo, en el vestuario, como un par de muchachos hablaban de nosotras, decían cosas que dicen los muchachos en privado, como que tan calientes estamos o que cosas les gustaría hacernos-Sam puso cara de asco por lo dicho por su amiga-Marcus les dice que no sabían que veían en nosotras, ya que yo salgo con cualquier cosa con pantalones, que soy mas fácil que ver un día lluvioso en Seattle y tu-su rostro mostró preocupación.

-yo que?-pregunto la demonio de cabeza rubia

-que a ti-fue el turno de hablar de Jessica-no te tocaría ni con un palo, que solo te excitaba hacerlo con un vago, así que si querían hacerlo contigo que no se bañaran por un mes y eso te encendería

-que?-Sam tenia un odio irrefrenable-eso dijo? Maldito embustero, estuvo durante una semana invitándome a salir, claro como yo no acepte a la estrella deportiva del colegio sale diciendo esas cosas-vio a un lado de unos de los puestos una tabla de madera y la fue a tomar para usarla de arma-arreglare cuentas con él-tanto Freddie como Spencer la detuvo el joven tomándola de la cintura y el escultor parándose frente a ella y arrebatándole el trozo de madera de la mano.

-ya Freddie se encargo de impartir justicia-trato de calmarla Jessica-él justamente también estaba en el vestuario y escucho todo, Wendy me relato que le dio primero un golpe en el rostro, luego se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeo salvajemente, hasta que llego el director que andaba cerca y al oír semejante escándalo se aproximo rápidamente y conjuntamente con el entrenador pudieron contener a Freddie que estaba fuera de si, la enfermera Robinson tuvo que levar a Marcus al hospital donde le dieron dos puntos en se mejilla y le detectaron dos costillas fisuradas.

La rubia miro al rostro a Freddie con asombro, no podía entender como él habla sido protagonista de una escaramuza, pero algo despertó en ella al recordar que lo hizo por defender su honor, y el de Carly, lamentablemente no sabía cual mas le había molestado.,

-y por que me lo ocultaron?

-por que no queríamos esto-señalo Carly-imaginamos que si te enterabas irías a terminar con la vida de él, además Franklin nos prohibió hablar del asunto y menos contigo él también le preocupaba tu reacción, amenazo a Freddie que si volvía a pelar lo expulsaría, el señor Hobson hablo con superintendencia para que lo suspendiesen pero el director intervino mostrándole el historial ejemplar de él y sus calificaciones con lo cual se calmo la cosa, después de eso Freddie se quedo por un mes dos horas fuera de horario, estuvo recibiendo las recriminaciones del director y prestando ayuda a la secretaria en trabajos administrativos, a ti te dijo que estaba preparando una presentación para el AV club.

-Marcus se lo merecía-Jessica miro a los presentes-es un idiota, yo-se avergonzó-Salí con él, me parecía atractivo pero me di cuenta que es un imbécil, intento aprovecharse de mi, pero para mi suerte nos vio mi hermano, este casi lo deja como Freddie pero yo lo detuve, le dije que no valía la pena, cuando me entere de lo que paso, me alegre mucho ya que le habían dado su merecido.

-waw-solo atino a decir Sam

-bueno por que no nos vamos, ya no estoy de humor para seguir aquí-Freddie les hablo a sus amigos-ya se, comamos pizza podemos ir a ese nuevo lugar el palacio de la pizza, que les parece?

-a mi me parece un gran plan, vamos allí-Spencer apoyo la idea de su amigo, vio la expresión que tenia, pensó que le aria bien alejarse lo mas posible del parque y de los muchachos del equipo de futbol, Carly asintió con la cabeza, Sam no produjo ningún sonido tenia su mente en otro lado.

-bueno vamos-el muchacho miro a Jessica-vienes con nosotros?

-no puedo prometí a mis padres volver antes de la cena, es un día especial hoy es su aniversario.

-bueno volverás a tu casa con tu hermano no?-Freddie le pregunto.

-no-miro al suelo-mentí mi hermano no esta en el parque, esta en la universidad de Los Ángeles, pensé que se asustaría y se marcharía si pensaba que él estaba aquí.

-viniste sola?-el joven se preocupo-no te puedes ir sola a tu casa si ellos te ven por ahí se quieren desquitar contigo.

-vine con unas amigas pero ellas se fueron antes yo quise dar una ultima vuelta antes de volver, menos mal que lo hice

-ok, te acompañare a tu casa-dijo resuelto Freddie

-pero-Carly protesto-no íbamos a ir a comer pizza, tu lo propusiste.

-si, ella vive aquí cerca, vayan ustedes yo después de dejarla los alcanzo en el lugar

-prometiste pasar todo el día con nosotras mentiste

-Sam-Freddie la miro con una sonrisa-estuve todo el día con ustedes hice todo lo que querían, solo la acompañare a su casa, luego volveré con ustedes.

Los dos chicos se marcharon a la casa de ella, el resto los vio irse, Carly tenia una expresión dolida, Sam no disimulo su fastidio, dio media vuelta y fue rumbo donde dejaron el automóvil, Spencer contemplo a las chicas y maldijo su suerte por que imagino un feo viaje a la pizzería.

La pareja hablo todo el camino, Jessica era una gran conversadora lo que Freddie siempre le gusto, podía entablar cualquier conversación con ella. Llegaron a la casa, el padre de la muchacha estaba guardando el auto, se acerco a ellos y se presento al muchacho, el señor McPerson invito a entrar al joven, para presentarle a su esposa, Freddie por ser educado lo hizo. Dentro conoció a la señora ella al igual que su marido eran unas personas muy simpáticas, esta lo invito a quedarse a cenar, primero se negó pero la insistencia de la dueña de casa lo hizo desistir, por dentro se sintió mal ya que tendría que avisar que no iría a comer como había prometido, saco su celular, mensajeo a sus amigas y rogó que no se enojaran mucho con él.

A los respectivos celulares de las conductoras de iCarly les llego el mismo mensaje de su amigo, las dos lo tomaron mal la cancelación a cenar de él. Sam se paro y se marcho del lugar sin pronunciar nada mas que adiós, Carly se puso triste, su hermano trato de consolarla, ella le expreso que estaba muy molesta ya que no pudo hablar correctamente con su amigo, para colmo tenia que venir Jessica y llevarse a Freddie, siempre ella atraía toda la atención del muchacho, estaba realmente preocupada por los sentimientos que tenia el muchacho hacia su nueva amiga.

Sam llego a su casa cerro la puerta fuertemente, su odio subía a cada momento, se dirigió a su cuarto, tiro con furia a su nuevo muñeco contra la pared, despotricaba contra un tarado muchacho amante de la tecnología.

-y ahora que hizo el bobo?-su mamá estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-que te importa, y por que crees que estoy así por él?

-por que todo tu humor gira alrededor de lo que pase con él, si la pasaste bien, vienes feliz, pero si te enojaste por su culpa, empiezas a tirar todo a tu paso cuando se pasa tu rabieta vas agarras al señor sonrisa y se te pasa milagrosamente.

-no estoy mal-su madre la miro sin creerle-es que…no se lo que le pasa, por un momento me hace sentir especial pero luego solo es Carly y ahora la tonta de Jessica-la hija caminaba por la habitación-tanto…yo lo...-en los ojos de la muchacha asomaban unas lagrimas.

-hay cariño-su madre la abrazo-tienes que hablar urgente con él y decirle todo lo que tienes dentro

-para que-sonó desanimada Sam

-te dije él te quiere-la niña negó con la cabeza-te crees que alguien que no te quiere haría todo lo que hizo por ti-Sam la miro desconcertada-me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero romperé esa promesa por ti, vino a verme hace un tiempo luego que tuviste el incidente con el auto de tu maestro, me rogó que te ayudara a que entres en la universidad, dijo que su sueño era ir a la misma universidad que sus dos amigas, no le importaba ir a una de gran nivel solo estar con ustedes, además me consiguió mi trabajo, el conoció a AL en una tonta convención de nerd, AL quería comprar un muñeco

-una figura de acción coleccionable-la corrigió su hija, la madre la observo sorprendida.

-no sabia que hablabas el mismo idioma, bueno Freddie lo ayudo a conseguir ese muñeco, perdón, la figura de acción, él estuvo tan agradecido que lo invito a comer en el café, ahí se entero que necesitaba personal y me recomendó, ya que tu necesitas una madre responsable y que te de un buen ejemplo. Gasto su dinero en reparar el auto de tu maestro, se peleo con ese chico por ti

-como te enteraste yo recién lo supe hoy?

-tu director me contó todo, estaba muy decepcionado del bobo, nunca espero que peleara con nadie y menos que lo dejara tan mal, con eso gano muchos puntos conmigo-se sonrío-el que intente quedarse con mi panquesito tiene que saber cuidar de ella, también junto dinero y compro tu celular, me obligo a decir que yo lo hice, que mas signos quieres que él te de?

-es que tu no lo conoces como yo-ella se libero del abrazo de su madre y se sentó en la cama-es bueno con todo el mundo, eso que hizo no significa que me quiere

-puede ser, pero vi su rostro cuando habla de ti, y esa cara dice mucho

-le viste cuando habla de Carly?, cuando habla de su preciosa Jessica?, se lo ve emocionado, yo no le provoco lo mismo.

-vamos confía en mi, habla con él, prepara tus cosas, mañana antes de irme las llevare a lo de Carly.

La señora se retiro dejándola a la niña pensando en lo que paso y comento su madre.

Al otro día en el colegio estaba Carly en los casilleros acomodando sus pertenencias cuando se acerca Jessica

-hola Carly como estas?-la saludo

-bien gracias y tu?

-bien, debo preguntarte algo sobre Freddie-Jessica estaba algo ansiosa, en eso llega Sam

-hola carlanga que hay, hola tu también-saludo la rubia conductora de iCarly un poco desanimada.

-hola-contestaron al unísono.

-Sam que tienes? por que esa cara?-le pregunto su amiga.

-es que no pude desayunar nada hoy-le dijo con cara triste-mi estomago esta vacío así que freduchini tendrá que comprarme algo de comer.

-cierto, Freddie me comento que te compra comida diariamente es súper tierno-Jessica puso una expresión de ternura.

-no, él me paga la comida o le rompo el brazo-diciendo eso Sam estiro el labio inferior-lo hace por pura autoconservación.

-hay! siempre tan graciosa esa es una de las cosas que siempre recalca de ti-al decir eso Jessica toca el brazo de Sam-ya que ustedes son muy amigas de Freddie, saben todo de él, quisiera que me contestaran, esta interesado en alguna chica?-las niñas se sorprendieron.

-y por que tu quieres saberlo?-le inquirió Sam

-por que él a mi-hizo una pausa miro al suelo y en vos baja contesto-me gusta mucho.

-estas mal de la cabeza-Sam gritaba como loca-no te puede gustar ,no tiene nada bueno, es un ñoño, un gallina, un bobo, tiene una cara horrible, es un lame botas de Carly, no tiene gusto en vestirse, tiene una madre loca.

-lo único que quiero es una respuesta por favor-dejo de sonreír Jessica-esta interesado en alguna chica si o no?

-no lo esta-respondió Carly

-oh! que bueno entonces lo invitare a la fiesta de Amber Tomas-termino de decir eso y se marcho.

-puedes creerlo-le dijo Sam sorprendida-ella...ella...no lo puede querer, él es...no-miro a Carly y tenia una expresión abatida-que te pasa?

-nada, tengo que ir a mi clase nos vemos luego-y la morena partió a su salón.

Sam contemplo a su amiga alejarse, ella de mala gana decidió también ir a su clase de matemáticas, no se le daban mal pero prefería estar mirando televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Al llegar al salón se dirigió a su asiento que compartía con el tecnicucho ñoño.

-hola freda-Sam lanzó su mochila sobre la mesa-que tonterías vas a decir hoy?

-si solo digo y hago tonterías porque te sientas conmigo?-le pregunto sonriéndole.

-por que todos los otros lugares ya estaban ocupados-le dijo de manera burlona-crees que si podría no me alejaría todo lo posible de ti?, tengo que juntar toda la fuerza que tengo para no vomitar cuando te veo.

-o sea que...-Freddie saco de su mochila un paquete-este emparedado de jamón no lo vas a querer ya que yo te doy asco y lo hice yo mismo.

-trae para acá-Sam arrebato de un solo tirón el paquete de la mano de Freddie-tu me das asco pero el jamón...-desenvolvió el emparedado y lo miro con mucho cariño-lo amo-y hundió sus dientes en la comida, Freddie apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha y la miraba con una sonrisa-que?-pregunto Sam.

-nada, solo te miro como comes, solo observo como lo disfrutas.

-no me mires por que se me puede revolver el estomago-Sam se giro pero lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo-y?...que te traes con la tonta esa de Jessica?

-hey ella no es ninguna tonta-él se sentó correctamente-es una muy buena chica...es linda…

-entonces te gusta?-Sam se giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos-el otro día no me lo respondiste-le reprocho, en ese momento entro al salón el profesor Mails para impartir la clase.

Sam guardo su emparedado, en su mochila pero no apartaba los ojos de su compañero de banco. Su mirada era una mezcla de nervio y odio, estaba como ansiosa, le gesticulaba con el rostro para obtener la respuesta a su inquisición. Freddie trataba de ver al frente sin prestarle mucha atención a su rubia compañera, pero cada tanto la miraba y se regodeaba de la expresión de esta. Ella estaba más que ansiosa.

-no me ignores-le susurro con los diente apretados-respóndeme de una vez.

-shhh estamos en clase-dijo Freddie en vos baja-no molestes.

El rostro de Sam se fue cargando de un color rojo intenso, lo miraba con mucho odio, ese odio que ella solo puede refrenar golpeando algo, cerró su puño y sin pensarlo lo estrello contra las costillas de su compañero. Este dio un fuerte grito de dolor, todo el mundo miro al dolorido muchacho.

-que sucede Benson?-le interrogo el profesor sorprendido.

-nada-le respondió la agresora parándose de golpe-es que...me dijo que se había levantado con dolor de hígado-puso una expresión casi angelical.

-es verdad?-el profesor se acerco un poco mas a Freddie que estaba con el rostro apoyado sobre el banco y tomándose las costillas.

-si, ya se lo dije-Sam con una sonrisa volvió a responder-no es cierto que te duele el hígado fredina-al pronunciar estas palabras ella hundió sus dedos fuertemente en el brazo de Freddie.

-si!-el respondió enérgicamente.

-quieres ir a la enfermería?-le consulto el señor Mails.

-no, ya estoy bien-Freddie se acomodo en su asiento mientras se frotaba las costillas y el brazo-ya se paso el dolor.

El profesor giro para proseguir con la clase, Freddie miro a Sam con mucha bronca, ella puso su mejor sonrisa e hizo que le prestaba toda su atención al pizarrón, que estaba lleno de símbolos extraños. La clase siguió normalmente hasta su fin.

Cuando sonó el timbre del cambio de hora Freddie la increpo a Sam

-estas loca?-empezó a hablar sin levantar mucho la vos-por me golpeaste tan duro?

-por que se me dio la gana-le respondió tranquilamente.

-todo esto es por que no te respondí tu pregunta?-Freddie la interrogo mirándola a la cara.

-puede ser-ella ni se inmuto miraba al techo con actitud relajada.

-y tu por que quieres saber si me gusta Jessica?-en el rostro de Freddie asomo una sonrisa con malicia-que...acaso estas celosa?

-que?-ella se paro de inmediato sus ojos echaban llamaradas de fuego-yo celosa de ti...yo no estoy loca, imposible, no te la creas Benson.

Sam tomo sus pertenecías y se marcho raudamente del salón empujando a cualquiera que se atravesaba en su camino.

El día escolar continúo normalmente, como siempre Sam espero a su gran amiga en la puerta del colegio para irse juntas.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron las escaleras cuando estaban llegando a la puerta del departamento, vieron como salía Jessica del de los Benson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella las saludo con la mano y se perdió por el corredor. Las conductoras de iCarly se miraron una a la otra, y prosiguieron a entrar. Dentro estaba Spencer terminando la escultura con la cual tubo problemas el otro día.

-hola niñitas como le fue en el colegio?-les pregunto el artista.

-bien-le respondió Carly dejando su mochila en una silla y acercándose a el para darle un abraso.

-ni idea-dijo Sam lanzando su bolso al suelo y arrojándose pesadamente al sillón-hay algo para comer?

-creo que quedo algo de pollo de anoche-le dijo Spencer.

-bueeno ya que insistes-Sam se levanto del sillón y fue a buscar su alimento.

-en tu casa no hay comida?-le dijo con ironía Spencer.

-si, pero no creo que este en estado comestible-Sam frunció el ceño mostrando duda y saco el pollo del refrigerador-mi madre trajo mis cosas?

-si están en el cuarto de Carly

Golpearon la puerta e ingreso Freddie por ella, exhibía una sonrisa mayor de lo acostumbrado.

-como están?,listas para hacer un gran ensayo-despedía demasiada alegría.

-creo-le respondió Carly mirándolo sospechosamente-por que tanta alegría?

-por nada-Freddie sonó misterioso-bueno les cuento-se sentó y no pudo disimular su entusiasmo-fue un día genial, ecepto por una cosa-dirigió su mirada hacia Sam con odio-varias cosas que estuve esperando desde hace tiempo pasaron hoy.

-que? te avisaron que van a poder hacerte la operación de cambio de cabeza?-pregunto ilusionada Sam.

-noo-le dijo Freddie ofuscado

-entonces no me interesa-Sam se encogió de hombros y prosiguió comiendo la presa de pollo.

-si, sigue atorándote de comida-le replico Freddie-solo sabe atacarme-le comento a Carly, golpearon nuevamente la puerta y entro la mamá de Freddie.

-hijo debemos ir a comprarte ropa nueva-le dijo de forma dulce a su hijo-tienes que estar radiante cuando salgas con Jessica.

Tanto Carly, Sam y Spencer quedaron con la boca abierta, Freddie no pudo disimular su disgusto por lo dicho por su madre

-te dije miles de veces que ya no necesito que me acompañes a comprar ropa-el muchacho estaba molesto y avergonzado.

-pero tengo que ver que no compres ropa que luego te haga salir sarpullido-le dijo su madre con tono amable-te acuerdas cuando te pusiste esos interiores que no eran hipoalergénicos, tus pequeñas pompas se llenaron de ronchas y te tuve que poner crema por...

-mamá!-la interrumpió su hijo-ya soy mayor y no hablare mas del tema no me acompañaras a comprar ropa ni...hablaras mas de mis pompas.

-pero hijo-la madre le imploro-tienes que verte bien, esa niña es buena para ti, no como otras-miro con desprecio a las dos chicas presentes.

-basta ya te lo dije, iré solo, y no te permitiré ninguna crítica hacia ellas-dijo firmemente-así que por favor, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

-ves por eso no quería que te juntes mas con ellas-dijo la sobre protectora madre-te están convirtiendo en un niño contestador-señalo a Sam-tu eres la peor.

-por favor vete a casa-Freddie se levanto del sillón-ya el tema para mi esta cerrado.

-esta bien se que es una faceta que debo soportar, la rebeldía le llega a todos-la señora Benson miro con hidalguía a todos y se marcho a su casa.

-lo pueden cree?-Freddie estaba sorprendido-se cree que tengo cinco años todavía.

-que esperabas de tu madre la trastornada-Sam pronuncio estas palabras acercándose a él.

-así que fredo tiene un cita!-exclamo Spencer.

-si!-dijo el muchacho-ya hace mucho que no tengo una cita, la maga Malica fue la ultima chica con la que salí.

-y yo?-pregunto Carly

-y tu que?-Freddie estaba confuso.

-nada, déjalo-dijo media molesta la dueña de casa-tenemos un ensayo que realizar.

-voy al estudio a hacer los ajustes del sonido-el técnico subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

-no puedo creer que salga con esa!-exclamo súbitamente Carly-ella no es para él!

-y por que te molesta?-Sam puso cara preocupada-a ti él no te gusta!-las palabras vertidas por ella tenían un énfasis peculiar-nunca te va a gustar, siempre lo dijiste, siempre se lo dijiste...-hizo una pausa-siempre me lo dijiste.

-se lo que dije-Carly se giro y dio la espalda a su amiga-lo único que me molesta es...que sufra, que ella lo haga sufrir-se volteo para verla a la cara-tu sabes lo crédulo que es y puede confundirse, ella solo lo usa para que le enseñe, no va ser la primera vez que una chica lo utilice, te acuerdas de Valerie no?-la rubia la miro con expresión de incredulidad-bueno, tenemos que prepararnos.

Carly dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a su cuarto seguida de Sam, para dar comienzo a los preparativos del ensayo.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida por lo vertido por su amiga, tenia una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, las reacciones de Carly le producían miedo, cosa que para ella no era natural, tenia pavor de confirmar sus dudas .Pero trato de no pensar en ello y dirigió todos sus pensamientos en realizar un buen ensayo.

Luego que terminaron, Spencer propuso ir a comer unas pizzas, en compensación de las del día anterior, a lo cual obtuvo una eufórica aceptación del resto de la gente, Freddie llamo e invito a Gibby a cenar

Llegaron al lugar, e ingresaron, se acomodaron en una mesa amplia, se sentaron de un lado Carly y Sam frente a Spencer, Freddie y Gibby.

-cuando viaja tu mama?-pregunto Freddie a Sam.

-mañana-le respondió mirando al rededor.

-o sea que desde mañana te quedaras en lo de Carly?-siguió interrogando el técnico.

-si-le respondió secamente-que? te tengo que pedirte permiso para estar en el mismo edificio que tu?

-no, claro que no, solo preguntaba para tener una conversación sin insultos entre nosotros dos

-no me dirijas la palabra, y tal vez no te insulte-lo miro-si, te insultare igual, es tu culpa ser tan...

-bueno basta ustedes dos-se interpuso Carly-tengamos una cena tranquila.

-ey Sam, vas a ir a la fiesta de Amber Tomas-Gibby pregunto.

-no lo se-respondió extrañada-por que? me piensas invitar?,si es así prepárate para juntar tus dientes con los pies ya que tus brazos estarán rotos

-no!-Gibby se sobresalto-es que Albert Brun, el del equipo de basket me pregunto por ti, si irías, parece que le gustas.

-oh! bueno el muchacho tiene buen gusto-Sam miro regodeándose a Freddie-él si es un chico lindo, no como otros-le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al técnico.

-igual tu no estas interesada en otro muchacho? El hijo de un ex novio de tu mamá-Freddie estaba curioso

-y tu como lo sabes?-Sam miro a Carly-se lo contaste, no puedes guardar un secreto mío pero de él si?

-no sabia que era un secreto-le respondió su amiga-además tu me mentiste al decir que hace mucho que nadie te invitaba a salir, Freddie escucho como muchos lo habían intentado pero tu los rechazaste, si alguien oculto cosas primero esa eres tu.

-es que no me pareció algo que andar diciendo-la rubia cerro los ojos-siempre dije que se me acercan los torpes sino mira las pruebas-señala a Freddie y a Gibby-eran unos perdedores los que me invitaron si lo contaba seria desprestigiarme.

-entonces no saldrás con Albert, llevaras a ese chico-un poco de dolor reflejo los ojos del muchacho

-no-Sam miro a un costado-no resulto, es un patán, ya lo boté, tal vez acepte la invitación de Albert

-no te convendría salir con él-le advirtió Freddie-no es

-tu no me vas a dar concejos sobre muchachos-le advirtió Sam-los únicos chicos con los que te juntas son los bobos del club de ciencias, y ni juntando a todos ustedes podrían llegar a hacer un ser humano normal.

-y que tiene de bueno ese-dijo con tono molesto el miembro del club de ciencia-solo por que es alto, rubio, atlético, toca en una banda...ay por dios-puso cara de fastidio-y en cima no le va mal en los estudios, diablos...pero no se toma en serio a ninguna chica, oí que tiene como una obsesión con romper no se que record de citas

-escucha cara de payaso-le interrumpió Sam-si salgo o no con él no es tu problema, tu saldrás con esa hueca de Jessica, así que métete en tu asuntos que mamá se sabe cuidar sola.

-solo quería...haz le que quieras...-se sintió derrotado, hizo silencio-pero no salgas con él...por favor-las palabras de Freddie impactaron a Sam no lo pudo disimular.

-yo se lo que tengo que hacer-dijo enfáticamente y desvió la mirada ya que sentía como se ruborizaba.

-y tu Carly iras con Max?-pregunto Gibby.

-no le respondí, estaba esperando que otra persona me invitase-miro detenidamente a Freddie.

-quien?-Freddie se intrigo-acaso querías ir con Shane.

-no!, hace mucho tiempo me gustaba pero ya no.

-bueno podemos hablar de otro tema que no sea de citas-Spencer se deprimió-hace mucho que no salgo con una chica y estoy muy triste-se recostó en la mesa y comenzó a lamentarse.

Todos se miraron y se pusieron a reír. Comieron se divirtieron y regresaron cada uno a su casa.

A la mañana Freddie fue llevado al colegio como siempre por su mamá en el automóvil. Al entrar se encontró con Sam hablando animadamente con Albert Brun, él los miraba y caminaba rumbo a su casillero, ellos no advirtieron las miradas que les daba. Cuando se separaron uno por cada lado Freddie abordo rápidamente a Sam.

-hola! como estas?-le hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-hasta hace un instante, era perfecto, pero ahora...-Sam miro de arriba hacia abajo a su amigo-se ve horrible.

-si, si, ya se que si no me insultas tu no podrías vivir, parece que me necesitas mucho en tu vida-la sonrisa de Freddie se torno picara.

-no te des tanta importancia, mi vida seria realmente buena si podría dejar de ver tu asqueroso rostro, mas cuando cerca hay verdaderos chicos y lindos además.

-te vi hablando con Brun, le aceptaste la invitación?-Freddie pregunto nerviosamente-los vi muy animados a los dos, seguro que aceptaste.

-no te voy a contestar nada-le grito Sam a viva vos-acaso tu me preguntaste si estaba bien que salieras con esa tonta, no! y por que vas a salir con ella?

-primero, por que me invito, es buena persona, y lo mas importante-el rostro de Freddie se fue transformando se estaba poniendo pálido-la persona que mas quiero, la que ocupa mis pensamiento, la protagonista de todos mis sueños-la miro detenidamente a los ojos-nunca, nunca me invitaría, ni aceptaría mi invitación, y si la persona que mas aprecio me dijese "no salga con ella por favor" yo inmediatamente rechazaría la invitación de Jessica.

Se hizo un silencio profundo ambos se miraban, Sam varias veces intento producir algún sonido, pero no lo hizo, se contemplaron por unos segundos mas y Freddie se marcho con una actitud desilusionada. Ella se mordió el labio, estaba molesta y triste se dirigió a su casillero y dejo sus cosas.

En el almuerzo usualmente Sam comía con Carly, y Freddie se juntaba con los otros integrantes del club de ciencias, los cuales siempre eran objetos de burla de Sam, pero ese día él se sentó con Jessica, lo cual las conductoras de iCarly no dejaron de notar.

-mira-dijo Carly molesta-quien se cree para acaparar a Freddie, no es su novia, él debería comer con sus amigos nerd.

-por que te preocupa?-Sam seriamente la interrogo-no me salgas con el tema de que estas preocupada por él. Tenemos que hablar en serio, hoy en tu casa lo haremos-se levanto del asiento tomo su bandeja de comida y se marcho dejando a su amiga con cara de mucha preocupación.

Freddie contemplo extrañado como la rubia se alejaba de su otra amiga, la siguió con la vista, como se ubico en otra parte del comedor alejada de su lugar habitual.

-que pasa? no me estas prestando atención-exclamo Jessica-que sucede?

-solo miraba que Sam se sentó lejos de Carly, es muy extraño ellas nunca se separan.

-tal vez se hayan peleado-le respondió su compañera de almuerzo-las chicas nos peleamos seguido por pavadas, nos dura poco.

-no, ellas no se pelean, se complementan perfectamente-dijo firmemente-son dos grandes personas, tubo que haber pasado algo importante.

-hablas con mucho cariño de tus amigas-ella lo dijo con un poco de celos-parece que te preocupas mucho.

-ella son dos de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo-Freddie hablaba sin sacar los ojos de Sam, que se encontraba lejos.

-eso sonó...lindo-Jessica puso una expresión de duda-y yo en que lugar estoy?

-que lugar?-pregunto atónito-no entiendo.

-dijiste que ellas eran dos de las personas que mas quieres, yo en que posición estoy, sobre ellas?...-Jessica esperaba la respuesta atentamente.

-bueno, te aprecio mucho-dijo lentamente Freddie.

-y?-dijo ella esperando algo mas-a mi tu...me…gustas…realmente me gustas y esperaría que yo también a ti.

La cara de Freddie no pudo disimular la sorpresa, luego muto a incomodidad, las palabras que vertió sobre él su compañera no las esperaba.

-no tienes nada que decirme?-ella se puso nerviosa-que no te gusto?-su cara empalideció.

-eres una gran chica, pero yo no te veo de esa manera-Freddie tenia un tono apesadumbrado-lamento todo esto.

-te gusta alguien ya?-ella tenia los ojos brillosos y la voz entrecortada.

-si-el bajo la vista le dolía ver el estado de la chica.

-es una de ellas no?-Jessica se seco una lagrima que no pudo contener.

Freddie la miro, luego bajo la cabeza y asintió con ella.

-ya se lo dijiste?-ella miro a ambas.

-no, no quiero que me lastimen-Freddie no levantaba su rostro-creo que ella nunca me querrá, no soy del tipo de muchacho que ella se enamoraría.

-por dios!-Jessica exclamo-eres un gran chico como no te va a querer-ella lo miro con ternura-ella seguro que te dirá que si.

Termino de decir eso y se marcho sin saludar ni voltearse a verlo. Freddie se quedo con un nudo en el estomago, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, la confesión de ella, que no se la esperaba, y lo que le dijo sobre confesar sus propios sentimientos ocuparon su cabeza todo el día escolar.

Carly se sorprendió al no ver a Sam fuera del colegio como era de costumbre, intento comunicarse con ella a través del celular pero lo tenía apagado. Espero un tiempo prudencial y como no la vio decidió regresar a su casa. En el camino pensó en la conversación que tendría con su amiga, decidió decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Sam sentada en silencio en el sofá.

-hola, te estuve buscando para regresar juntas, pero no te pude encontrar-se escuso Carly.

-luego del almuerzo me fui del colegio no estaba de humor para nada-Sam estaba muy seria lo que incomodaba a su amiga.

-bueno pero ya te sientes mejor no?-Carly se sentó junto a ella.

-necesito que me respondas sin dar vueltas, sin dar tontas excusas, solo la verdad-hizo una pausa para tomar aliento-te gusta Freddie?

-si-Carly la miro directamente a los ojos-me gusta, hace poco que me di cuenta, no lo planee solo paso, creí que nunca lo podría querer de esa forma, pero no se que sucedió solo que un día me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que es, de como su sola sonrisa me daba alegría, que cuando no estaba pensaba que estaría haciendo, que diría si escuchase algún tonto comentario que alguien dijese, y cada vez que lo veía entrar mi corazón latía un poco mas rápido y yo me sentía feliz de solo contemplarlo...

Carly se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Sam, brotaban una tras otra lágrimas de sus ojos, ella con la mirada fija en su amiga estaba como ida, no reaccionaba solo vertía lágrimas.

-que te sucede Sam?-Carly estiro sus brazos y tomo los hombros de su amiga-por que lloras? dime por favor

-yo...me…alegro…por ti-balbuceo Sam.

-me dijiste que yo te hablase con la verdad sin vueltas ahora dime tu que te sucede?-se puso seria, la contemplo por unos instantes tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando.

-lo...a…mo-dijo Sam abrasando fuertemente a su amiga y rompiendo en llanto.

Carly primero se quedo atónita no reaccionaba, no entendía de que estaba hablando su amiga, le devolvió el abraso y se quedo en silencio hasta que Sam se calmo.

-a quien amas?-Carly se separo y contemplo el rostro de Sam que tenia los ojos hinchado.

-a Freddie-le respondió esquivándole los ojos a su amiga.

-que?-Carly se sobresalto no lo entendía-pero si tu lo odias, solo lo haces sufrir.

-si no?-Sam puso una pequeña sonrisa-nadie lo puede creer pero es así.

-desde cuando te gusta?-hizo una pausa todavía no creía lo que había escuchado-desde que se besaron?

-no-Sam mas tranquila se alejo un poco de Carly-un poco mas atrás.

-como? desde cuando -Carly estaba muy sorprendida.

-el día que mi padre nos abandono, un día antes de cumplir los seis años-Sam cerro los ojo-yo me escape de la casa, estaba un poco…triste, así que corrí no se cuanto, hasta que llegue a un parque, me senté bajo un árbol y llore. En algún momento un niño se acerco, se sentó junto a mi, él me acaricio el pelo. Me sorprendió yo lo empuje, tu sabes como soy cuando estoy mal, nuevamente se acerco y me acaricio el cabello, yo le dije "que te sucede" y el solamente me dijo "trato de que te sientas mejor, mi mamá cada vez que lloro me acaricia el cabello y me besa" y el muy tonto me dio un beso en la mejilla, me quede sin respuesta, era la primera ves que alguien era tan lindo conmigo, luego me siguió acariciando la cabeza y me canto una tonta canción. Lo miraba a lo ojos, eran muy bellos, tenían un brillo que me hipnotizaba, me pregunto por que lloraba, solamente le dije la verdad, tenia algo que me hacia sentir bien me tranquilizaba, siguió acariciando mi cabeza y mirándome con esa tierna mirada que me hizo olvidar de todos mis problemas. Paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta hablamos mucho, bueno yo hable mas, me hizo reír con las tonterías que decía. Su madre lo llamo y se alejo de mi, recuerdo que me sentí nuevamente abandonada, mis lagrimas intentaron volver a salir, agache mi cabeza y las puse entre mis piernas, cuando de pronto volví a sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza, eleve mi vista, estaba nuevamente parado frente a mi, traía en sus manos un muñeco, era un conejo, me lo dio y me dijo que cuando él se sentía mal lo abrasaba y todo lo malo se alejaba, lo mire, le pregunte "si te vuelves a sentir mal que aras", respondió "tu lo necesitas mas que yo, te va a cuidar y querer mucho" nuevamente la madre lo llamo y se alejo, me pare y solo le pregunte como se llamaba se detuvo y me dijo Freddwar Benson y siguió corriendo, tome al muñeco, lo abrase con mucho cariño, regrese a mi casa, mi madre me castigo por escaparme, pero no me molesto, tenia algo que solucionaba todos mis problemas. Todas las noches dormía abrasada a el y recordaba su cara y las palabras que él me había dicho. Aunque lo intente nunca pude volverlo a ver, iba casi a diario al parque, pero nunca mas lo pude encontrar, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, me había enamorado. Paso el tiempo te conocí, y el primer día que te vine a visitar lo veo a él. Me sentí tan feliz al volverlo a ver, pero mi alegría duro poco, no me recordaba y estaba enamorado de ti.

-pero Sam-Carly había comenzado a llorar al escuchar el relato-por que nunca me lo contaste? te podría haber ayudado.

-no lo se-Sam se seco las lagrimas con la mano-me daba vergüenza que te enterases que el chico que me gustaba, ni sabia de mi existencia. Como tu varias veces me decías que no te interesaba, pensé que si me quedaba cerca, finalmente se fijaría en mi, pero yo no soy como tú-dijo resignada-En principio lo molestaba por que no me recordaba, por que quería a otra persona y con el tiempo se fue haciendo una costumbre. Como él no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para ti, y tú solo lo querías como amigo yo creí que no encontraría a nadie a quien querer y seria la única opción que le quedaría para no terminar solo en la vida, sino por que crees que te hice prometer que nunca mas hablásemos de Melanie delante de él, no quería que se enterase que había alguien que lo podría querer, ella descubrió que me gustaba cuando supo que lo había besado, por eso me prometió que no lo volvería a ver hasta que me le confesara.

-oh! amiga sufriste mucho todo este tiempo-Carly abraso muy fuerte a Sam-si lo hubiese sabido todo esto habría pasado distinto, lo juro.

-cállate no es tu culpa, es culpa del bobo que vive en frente-se miraron y se sonrieron.

-que vamos a hacer?-ella miro a Sam, pero su amiga reuso la mirada-tu amistad es una de las cosas que mas aprecio en mi vida, tenemos que hablar con él y dejar todo en claro.

-para que?-Sam se paro y le dio la espalda-se lo que pasara, conozco los sentimiento de los dos, solo tengo que aceptarlo nada mas, y tú también eres muy importante en mi vida, eso no cambiara nada.

-yo no estoy tan segura de eso-Carly se paro y camino por la sala-realmente no se que es lo que siente, tú lo escuchaste, se dio por vencido conmigo hace mucho tiempo.

-vamos lo conoces, solo vive por ti-Sam cada vez sonaba mas triste-cuando lo besaste era la persona mas feliz del mundo, yo lo vi, y también te vi, tú también lo estabas. Me iré a dar un baño, tengo que...tú sabes…bañarme.

Subió las escaleras para irse a bañar, Carly se quedo sola en la sala, sus pensamientos iban y venían habían pasado muchas cosas. La puerta sonó y se abrió e ingreso Freddie.

-hola señorita!-dijo alegremente pero al ver al aspecto de su amiga se preocupo-que sucedió? te peleaste con Sam? por que vi como ella en el almuerzo se alejo de ti.

-no-respondió rápidamente-solo cosa de chicas nada mas, sabes no me podría pelear con ella por ningún motivo.

-segura? me gustaría ayudarte, eres una de las personas mas importante en mi vida.

Sam había bajado para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con hablar con el tonto que vive enfrente cuando se detuvo al escucharlo en la sala.

-no iré a la fiesta de Amber Tomas con Jessica-dijo Freddie, se sentó en el sofá Carly lo imito.

-por que?-ella estaba intrigada y feliz.

-ella me...bueno...confeso que sentía algo por mi-él tenia una sonrisa que denostaba superioridad.

-y que le dijiste?-Carly estaba ansiosa no podía esperar a saber lo que había sucedido.

-le dije que...-Freddie se puso muy colorado de la vergüenza-me gustaba otra persona.

Carly se quedo muda no reacciono, en su cabeza había un montón de pensamientos en conflicto, estaba feliz, con miedo, nerviosa, todo a la vez.

Sam al escuchar lo dicho por Freddie tenia la sensación de un nudo en el estomago.

-ella es una gran chica-prosiguió él-me recomendó que hable con la persona que me gusta...y luego de pensarlo todo el día decidí seguir su consejo y por eso junte mucha fuerza y vine.

Sam no podía seguir escuchando eso, no podía oír como la persona que más amaba se le confesaba a la otra persona importante en su vida. Ella bajo las escaleras corriendo aguantando las lagrimas, solo grito "me voy" y se marcho del departamento.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, trataba de alejar todos sus pensamientos, pero no podía hacerlo. Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir, su angustia iba creciendo. Llego a un parque se sentó en un banco y lloro. Pensó que si lloraba hasta agotar sus lágrimas podría suprimir su agonía. Sus sentimientos era confusos amaba al tonto con todo su corazón pero Carly era muy querida por ella, no podía odiarla, nunca lo podría hacer, solo trataba de imaginarse como debería comportarse cuando los viese juntos, cuando ellos se mirasen tiernamente, cuando se tomaran de la mano, cuando se besasen. Al principio dolería mucho, pero con el tiempo lo podría asumir y empezar a sentirse feliz por ellos, pero ahora no puede.

Muchas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, muchos recuerdos, la mayoría felices, de distintos momentos que habían vivido ellos tres.

Las personas que recorrían el parque la contemplaban, eso le molestaba, sumaba mas incomodidad a lo que ya sentía, pensó en lanzarles miradas intimidatorias, que a ella le salían a la perfección, pero decidió esconder su cara bajándola a la altura de sus piernas, y seguir lamentándose

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba su larga cabellera, ella se giro rápidamente para propinarle un insulto y un golpe. Para su sorpresa era un muchacho con cara de payaso, un nene de mamá, un tipo que no tenía buen gusto para vestirse, un ñoño, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. El le mostraba una mirada con mucha dulzura.

-que haces aquí?-ella estaba mas que sorprendida.

-vine por que estabas tu aquí-le respondió tranquilamente.

-pero no…-ella se acordó del estado en que estaba se seco rápidamente las lagrimas y se giro dándole la espalda-bueno yo no necesito de tu presencia, por que no te vas así no me lastimas los ojos, solo verte

-estoy aquí para que escuches lo que le dije Carly-la interrumpió Freddie-lo que empezaste y no terminaste de escuchar, como dije, luego de pensarlo todo el día decidí seguir su consejo, por eso junte mucha fuerza y vine, Carly eres la primera persona que ame-Sam seguía de espaldas las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar-siempre soñé con que fueras mi novia, es mas, mi sueño era casarme contigo, cuando me besaste fui muy feliz, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad

-me alegro por ti y por ella-con la vos quebrada Sam quería terminar la charla, el dolor era muy intenso, escuchar esa palabras la estaba matando-tendrías que estar con ella dis

-puedes cerrar un poco la boca y dejarme terminar-Freddie la interrumpió nuevamente a los gritos-como iba diciendo-aclaro un poco su vos-pero lo tuyo y lo mío, era solo un sueño de mi niñez...-el rostro de Sam mostró un gesto de duda, Freddie siguió hablando-con el tiempo me di cuenta que te quería mucho, eras muy importante pero solo como una amiga...había otra persona que comenzó a ocupar mi mente. Fue lentamente haciéndose importante para mi, primero recordando todo el día las maldades que me hacia-Sam abrió grandes los ojos-luego comencé a soñar con ella, luego no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, me estaba enamorando...me enamore de un monstruo que solo sabia producirme dolor físico y mental, pero con el tiempo el maltrato que ella me daba, me abre vuelto masoquista?,me producía alegría ya que toda su atención yo la acaparaba-ella se giro y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le proporcionaba tranquilidad-me enamore de la persona que bese por primera ves...me enamore de ti.

Sam no se pudo controlar lo abraso con mucho amor, como nunca había sentido, las lagrimas salían con mas fuerza que antes solo que estas eran de felicidad, felicidad que era inmensa, se separaron se miraron a los ojos un instante y se besaron, no les importo que las miradas de las personas se fijaran en ellos, de pronto Sam empujo a Freddie y se separaron

-pero y Carly?-se paso su mano por la cara tratando de secarla-que dijo?...como esta?...por que la dejaste sola?...por que no la quieres?-su vos denostaba mucho nervios.

-tranquila-Freddie acaricio el rostro de Sam-ella lo tomo bien, creo...lloro...pero me dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros, se quedo con Spencer, y si la quiero, pero no de la misma forma que a ti-él acerco su rostro y la beso nuevamente.

Esta vez duro mas, los sentimientos de ambos se fusionaron, eran sentimientos que habían reprimido durante mucho tiempo, separaron sus labios y al unísono florecieron en ambos una sonrisa, sonrisa que denostaba una felicidad extrema y soñada por ellos.

-no lo puedo creer-Sam no podía disimular su estado de alegría-pero por que te gusto, soy totalmente distinta a...a tu ideal de chica.

-lo se, pero eso no hace al caso-Freddie le tomo la mano-me enamore de ti, de tus ojos picaros, de tu sonrisa maliciosa, de tu cabello alborotado, de todo lo que te hace ser Sam.

-que haremos ahora?-Sam lo interrogo.

-con que?

-con Carly, no quiero que sufra-Sam se preocupo-ella siente algo por ti, tal vez no lo sepas.

-lo se, me lo dijo cuando termine de hablar con ella-Freddie presiono mas fuerte la mano de Sam-pero eso no modifica en nada mis sentimientos ella lo acepto, luego me dijo que estaba feliz por los dos.

-pero estas seguro que no preferirías tenerla a ella de novia?, por que cuando estuvieron juntos estabas feliz-Sam estaba nerviosa e incrédula.

-intentas convencerme de querer a otra persona?-Freddie la miraba con una sonrisa-pues no lo lograras, estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos, y tu?

-yo me lo estoy pensando-dijo Sam poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie-tal vez acepte salir con algún jugador de basket a quien le gusto.

-claaro que no-dijo Freddie-tu serás mi novia y no se hable mas.

-te advierto que no seré la típica novia buena-lo miraba dulcemente-no dejare de insultarte, ni de golpearte, ni de burlarme de tu madre y tus amigos ñoños.

-lo se, yo de otra manera no te podría amar-Freddie y ella se besaron demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
